Cirque Du Freak: Saga of Sarah Lovell
by VampanezePrincess
Summary: What if Darren Shan was a girl, Sarah Lovell. When Steve and her go to the Cirque Du Freak, Sarah's life is turned upside down. And what if she fell in love with person who turned her into a monster. Different & the same as DS books. Larten/Sarah R&R plz! On permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, this is a story about me. My real name is Sarah Lovell and I love Darren Shan books. So I guess I'm now Darren Shan. Plus what I say about me it the truth in the story. Now that i think about it, maybe my life isn't so boring after all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan stuff.**

* * *

><p>~Sarah~<p>

I was sitting in French class, trying my best to listen to my most hated language of them all. But my attention was drawn into a pencil that a person in front of me was waving.

See I have ADHD, which I'm never real ashamed about; I have a better imagination then most others. I'm my own person as my dad would say and if there was a colon of me I probably beat myself up for amusement.

I snickered out loud to the site of me getting beaten up by myself. Ms. Gardner shot her head around and gave me another one of her evil glares from under her glasses. Whenever my eyes weren't focus on her or the board I'd always regret it.

Whatever she was saying in French, most likely how I never paid attention in class meaning my grades were slipping. I didn't catch her gibberish, as if I cared whatever the Hell she was saying. It would be amazing if I went to school one day and found her dead lifeless body under her desk.

"Sarah, are you even paying attention?" She barked making me snap out of another trace. "Or do I have to send you to the 3D."

My lips drew thin, I've never been to the 3D before and I didn't want to start now. The 3D is detention in our school, I've only seen it a couple of times. Only to bail Steve Leopard out, my best friend.

His real last name was Leonard, but everyone called him Steve Leopard. And not just because the names sound alike. Steve used to be what my mom calls "a wild child." He'd raise the Hell, and all teachers feared and despised him. He's been to the 3D more then I could keep track.

In the 3D you sit behind a desk that covers you from seeing any one in silences. That didn't scare me; it was the thought of my parents finding out I'd done something bad.

"Yes ma'am, I always had." I lied. All my classmate's eyes were on me making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

Ms. Gardner stepped back over to the board and explained the new French term. I sighed and gave a relief glance at Steve. Steve flashed his charming smile then slouched in his chair. He gave a quick pointed to the clock above the door. Half smiling at the time then him, I knew class would soon end. Finishing off the last period so we could head out to lunch.

When the bell rang I darted for the door. With my slender body making it easy to slip by anyone. But I didn't get too far.

I stopped dead in my tracks when Ms. Gardner called my name out coldly. I turned to face her, her auburn hair and freckled face. The face I hated, and hate is a powerful word.

A lumped formed in my throat, as I was alone in class with my most hated teacher of all. Everyone was out getting a head start on lunch. Lucky them, they didn't have to feel tense while standing in front of a teacher who wished to see you dead in the next second. Well Steve was obviously the first she wanted dead, but I'd say we make a pretty close tie.

"Miss. Lovell, I'd like a word with you." She spoke through her teeth, making it all the more nerve racking.

"Look I'm terrible sorry for never paying attention in class, but you know I have ADHD." I complained, trying to save my skinny ass.

"You're not the only student in the class with ADHD, and all the other students who have ADHD pay a lot more attention then you do!" She spattered. "You are the most inbehave student I've ever had in my teaching years. If you don't start paying attention I'll have to call your parent." I sigh, can this day get any worse.

"Yes ma'am. I'm sorry I'll do better, I promise." I said truly.

After I met up with Steve in the cafeteria. And after that discussion with Ms. Gardner I was no longer hungry.

"Cheer up Sarah, don't listen to that old hag." Steve insisted. I sighed then half smiled.

"Guess your right."

"Sure as Hell I am." we both laughed attracting everyone attention to be on us. "Lets go find the others and play soccer." Steve grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out of the cafeteria.

He released his grip around my wrist when we made it out over by the soccer field.

"I going to tear up the field tonight." I said while rubbing my red wrist.

"Only if you can beat me first." Steve smiled and rapped his arms around my shoulder.

He was much taller then me, and towered over me. As did the rest of the teenagers. His moppy blond hair that almost was the color white. And his mercury blue eyes over powered my swamp green ones. I was slightly jealously of not being nearly good looking as Steve. All the girls dropped to their knees and practically kissed his skater shoes. I would rather guys doing that to me but I some how repeal them.

Sighing mentally at my appearance, my sunlit brown hair that hung low hiding my left eyes. My in tier head was streaked with blonde and I had a stupid cowlick. I developed slower then normal women did, and had more of a boyish figure. I wore glasses and had braces, and never had a boyfriend in my life.

Steve elbowed my rips gently and pointed out far into the field.

I now became aware of Sammy-son, and More-More kicking around a soccer ball. Alan and Tommy, their boyfriends were against them, trying to steal the ball from underneath their feet.

I was lucky to have so many friends. We must have been the weirdest six friends in the world. Even thought they were all better looking then me. I shoved that thought out of my head.

Steve and I asked if it would be all right if we joined. There were happy to have more players.

"Hey Sar-bear. We need you as midfield, will you play?" More-More asked. Her really name is Morgan, and Sammy-son's is Samara.

"Yeah! I'm taking over this field! All bow down to me, as I dominate the boys!" I shouted and ran out into the field. Every one of the players laughed or groaned.

I made my start and scored two goals inside a minute. I always had the need for speed. My legs and arms were pumping getting my juices flowing. Nobody could catch me unless they were Olympic cross-country racers. I images myself as Olympic cross-country racers feeling the wind whipped around my face. The pressure I'd receive and cheering fans chanting my name.

"Sar-Bear snap out of it!" Sammy-son ordered.

I shock my head washing away the trace as my body tripped over someone sitting. I was off the field, and my brain shock as my body collided with the ground.

Scrambling up I faced Jamie the girl in my math class. She's a quiet type, always obeying the rules. Another names for her would be teachers pet.

"Oh gees Louise I'm so sorry." I apologize, picking her book and gave it back to her. Her face was red from embarrassment, mine wasn't. It takes a lot more to embarrass me.

"That's fine." she groaned. I heard laughter behind my back. My classmates were amused by my lack of focus. I groaned in annoyances at the people. Jamie stumbled away before I could say another word.

The game was cut short, due to the bell ringing. The girls had won only cuz Alan is the worst soccer player out of all of us, not to be rude and all.

As Steve and I were leaving the field Alan ran towards us red face and panting.

"Look what I found!" Alan yelled waving a soggy piece of paper around under our noses.

"What is it?" I asked curiously, trying to grab it.

"It's-," Alan began, but stopped when Mr. Aresnault shout at us.

"You three! Inside." he roared.

"We're coming, Mr. Aresnault!" Steve roared back.

Steve had a special spot in Mr. Aresnault's heart that the rest of us couldn't match. Sometimes he's brilliant in class and gets everything right, while other times he can't even spell his own name. Mr. Aresnault says he's somewhat of an idiot savant, which means he's a stupid genius!

Anyway, even though he's Mr. Aresnault's pet, not even Steve can get away with showing up late for class. And whatever Alan had, it would have to wait. We trudged back to class, sweaty and tired after the game and began our next lesson.

The dreadful class of science was so boring I started to fall asleep. Both of my parents struggled with science, but I always try to pay close attention and learn what is given. Since I want to be a dentist, yes a dentist.

My teacher, Mr. Aresnault, is pretty decent. We were studying about bacteria. I wasn't too excited about it but enjoyed people getting grosses out. Mr. Aresnault always runs a tight ship - his classes are fun but we always come out having learnt something knew.

Alan must have gotten bored too cuz he started passing notes. I wrote back carefully not wanting to be caught. Asking to see the mysterious piece of paper he'd bought in. He refused at first to passing it around, but I kept sending notes and finally he gave in.

More-More sits just two seats away over from him, and being his girlfriend she got to see it first. She opened it up and began studying it. Her face lit up while she was reading and her jaw slowly dropped. When it was passed onto me, I scanned it three times, I soon saw why.

It was a flyer, an advertising pamphlet for some sort of traveling cirque. There was a picture of a wolf's head at top. And its mouth was open and saliva was dripping from its teeth. At the bottom were pictures of spiders and snakes, they look vicious too. Just beneath the wolf, in big red capital letters were the words:

**CIRQUE DU FREAK**

**FOR ONE WEEK ONLY - CIRQUE DU FREAK!**

**SEE:**

**SIVA AND SEERSA - THE TWISTING TWINS! THE SNAKE BOY! THE WOLF MAN! GERTHA TEETH! LARTEN CREPSLEY AND HIS PERFORMING SPIDER MADAM OCTA!**

**ALEXANDER RIBS! THE BEARDED LADY! HANS HANDS! RHAMUS TWOBELLIES - WORLD'S FATTEST MAN!**

Beneath all that was an address where you could buy tickets and find out where the show was playing. And right at the bottom, just above the pictures of the spider:

**NOT FOR THE FAINTHEARTED! SOME RESTRICTION APPLY!**

"Cirque Du Freak?" I muttered softly to myself. I knew it was French and it was obviously it meant Circus of freaks no doubt about it. It's a freak show, I've only heard about these things but never saw one before.

I read the flyer for another time, immersed in the drawings and descriptions of the performers. In fact, I was so immersed, I forgot about Mr. Aresnault. I only remember him when the room went silent. Mr. Aresnault wasn't at the front of the classroom, and if he were out the student definitely wouldn't be silent.

"What is this?" Mr. Aresnault snapped.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelped at Mr. Aresnault voice startling me. Everyone pointed and laughed, I was slightly embarrassed but shook it off.

"It's an advertisement, sir." I answered as he snatched into out of my grasp.

"Where'd you get it?" he asked. He looked really angry. I'd never seen him so worked up before. "Where. Did. You. Get. It?" he asked again. I bit my lip nervously. I didn't know how to answer. I wasn't going to tell on Alan, I couldn't do that to a friend. But luckily Steve had stepped in.

"Mr. Aresnault, it's mine." he said.

"Yours?" Mr. Aresnault blinked a few times.

"I found it near the bus stop, sir." Steve said. "An old hag threw it away. It looked interesting so I picked it up. I was going to ask you about it later, at the end of the class."

"Oh." Mr. Aresnault said plainly. "That's different. Nothing wrong with an inquisitive mind." Mr. Aresnault took a thumbtack a stuck in on the bulletin board.

"Long ago." he began, while tapping the flyer with a pencil. "There use to be real freaks shows. Greedy con men crammed malformed people in cages. Say a person with three arms or two noses; somebody ever short or tall. The con men put these poor people - who were no different from you or me, except looks - on display and called them freaks. They charged the public to stare at them, and invited them to laugh and tease. They treated the so-called freaks like animals. Paid them little, beat them, dress them in rags, never allow them to wash."

"That's cruel!" Sammy-son yelled.

"Yes." Mr. Aresnault agreed. "Freak shows were cruel, monstrous creations. That's why I got angry when I saw this." he tore down the flyer. "They were banned years ago, but every often you'll hear a rumor that they're still going strong."

"Do you think the Cirque Du Freak is a real freak show?" I asked, amazed and horrified by it. Mr. Aresnault studied the flyer again, then shock his head.

"I doubt it," he said. "Probably just a cruel hoax still," he added, "if it was real, I hope nobody here is dreaming of going." I gave a guilty face, I was actually thinking of going, and everyone else said no sir.

"Because freak shows were terrible," he said. "They pretended to like proper circus but they were cesspits of evil. Anybody who went to one is just as bad as the people running it."

"You'll have to be really twisted to want to go to one of those," Steve agreed. And then he looked at me, winked then mouthed the words:

"We're going!"

**That's the end of chapter, please R&R. I'll update later in life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter, this is Sarah's POV. It won't change till awhile. All chapters will be over 2000 words, if I cant it'll be over 1000 or 1500. PROMISE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan characters.**

**Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Steve pressured Mr. Aresnault to let him keep the flyer. He said he wanted it for his bedroom wall. Mr. Aresnault wasn't going to give it to him but changed his mind. He cut off the address at the bottom before handing it over.<p>

After school, the four of us - More-More and Sammy-son went to the mall to shop - met outside and studied the glossy flyer.

"I wish it was real, but I know it's fake." I sighed.

"What, why?" Allan asked.

"Um they don't allow freak shows anymore, duh." I told him. "Wolf-men and snake-boy most likely don't exicist. Plus Mr. Aresnault said so himself."

"It's not fake," Allan insisted.

"Where'd you get it?" Tommy asked.

"I stole it," Alan whispered softly. "It belongs to my big brother."

Alan's big brother was Tony, who is still in 12-grade cuz he failed twice. He's huge and mean and buff...and well I use to have a crush on him.

"You stole from Tony?" I gasped. "I'll miss you Alan, you were a great friend."  
>"Stop with your goodbyes, I'm not going to die," Alan said. "He had it in a pair of pants that my mother threw in the washing machine. I stuck a blank piece of paper in when I took it out. He'll think the ink got washed off."<p>

"Smart thinking." Steve stroked his chin like an evil genius.

"Where did Tony get it?" I asked curiously.

"There was a guy passing them out in an alley," Alan replied. "One of the performers, Mr. Crepsly."

"The one with the spider?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah," Alan answered. "only he didn't have the spider with him. It was night and Tony was on his way back from the bar."

Tony's not old enough to get served in bars, but hangs around with older guys who buy drinks for him.

"Mr. Crepsley handed the paper to Tony and told him they're a traveling freak show who puts on secret performances in towns cities across the world. He said you had to have the flyer to buy tickets and they only give them to people they trust. You're not supposed to tell anyone else about the show. I found out only because Tony was high spirits - the way he gets when he's drunk - and couldn't keep his mouth shut."

"How much are the tickets?" Steve asked.

"Twenty-three dollars each." Alan replied.

"Twenty-three dollars!" We shouted.

"Nobody is going to pay twenty-three bucks to see a bunch of freaks." Steve snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I would." I stated.  
>"Me too." Tommy agreed.<br>"And me." Alan added.

"Sure," Steve mumbled. "but we don't have twenty-three bucks to throw away. So it's academic, isn't it?" we all sighed sadly.

I thought about going as Tommy and Alan were talking. I really wanted to see the spider, Madam Octa. To tell the truth I use to hate spiders, all creepy and crawly. But that kinda died away over the past years, now I'm fascinated about them.

"Are you sure we don't make enough?" I asked.

"Well I got eight-fifty." Alan murmured.

"I've got eighteen dollars exactly," Steve counted.

"I have ten dollars and forty cents," Tommy said.

"And I have twelve dollars and thirty cents, that I've took from my sisters wallet," I told them. "That's more than forty-nine dollars in all," I said, adding it up in my head. "And of course we don't have enough. So much for that." I sighed, then put on a brave face.

"Maybe not," Steve grinned, he had a plan and I knew it. "My mom keeps a wad of cash in a jar at home. I could borrow some and put it back when we get allowance-"

"You mean steal." I wisecracked.

"I mean borrow," he snapped. "It's only stealing if you don't put it back. What do you say?"

"How would we get the tickets?" Tommy asked. "It's a school night. We wouldn't be let out."

"I sneak out," Steve imputed. "I'll buy them."

"But Mr. Aresnault snipped off the address," I reminded. "How will you know where to go?"

"I memorized it." He grinned. "Now, are we going to stand here all night making up excuse, or are we going to go for it?"

We looked at each other, then - one by one - nodded silently.

"Right," Steve order. "We hurry home, grab our money and meet back here. Tell your parents you forgot a book or something. We'll lump the money together and I'll add the rest from the pot at home."

"What if you can't steal - I mean borrow - the money?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Then the deals off. But we won't know unless we try. Now hurry!"

With that, he sprinted away. Moments later making up our minds, Tommy, Alan, and I ran too.

The freak show was all I could think about that night. I tried to forget and I always forget things easily. But this was a new story. It sounded so weird: a snake-boy, a wolf-man and a performing spider. The spider especially excited me.

My parents never seemed to take notice. But my sister Raw-poo - also known as Robyn - knew something was up. She can be annoying and a pain in the ass at most times, but I'm glad I have a sister who is free wheeling and easy to joke with. She doesn't run to mom ratting me out if I done something wrong or bad, it's a rule we made between yourselves. We keep secrets as if each other is our personal diary.

"Idiot, why are you acting so weird?" She said while poking my face. I brushed her hand away in annoyance.

"Nothing you little turd." I snorted. She grumbled at the news nickname for her.

"I know they're something wrong," she grumbled. "You've been acting weird all night."

I knew she would keep on till I told her the truth, it's one of the things she picked up from me. So I gave up and told her about the freak show.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," she cooed agreeing. "But there's no way you'll get in."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I bet they only allow adults and not four-year olds like you."

"They probably won't allow fat face freaks of natures like you, it would be insult to the other freaks," I spoke sternly. "But me and the other would be okay." that upset her, so I apologized. "Gees, that sounds mean of me. I'm sorry Raw-poo," I murmured. "I'm just pissed that your...probably right." I mumbled the last part. Hating to admit she's could be right. Raw-poo smiled, as I've known she caught what I was saying.

I tackled her to the ground holding her there, she laughed and complained at the same time.

"Now take back what you said!" I ordered.

"Ah haha, never," she hissed like a reptile. "Get off of me."

"You sound like a snake." I mimic the hiss showing her.

"Yeah and if you don't get off me, that's not the only thing that'll sound like a hiss." I blushed, knowing she met she had to go pee. Leaping up, she scrambled to the bathroom.

We didn't do much after that. I hurry down the stair to the living room. Dad just had gotten home a few minutes ago so I missed his arrival.

I turned on the TV which I don't do often, and surfed the channels. Mom was cooking shepherd pie, making sure to separate the meat from the potatoes for me.

The TV wasn't amusing me any, so I popped up in the kitchen to see if Mom needed any help.

"Need help there?" I smirked as she wiped her brow.

"Actually, yes. Be a dear an unload the dishwasher for me." She asked. I saluted her as if she was Hitler and trotted over to put away the dishes. While I was there I asked her about freak shows.

"Mom," I said. "have you ever been to a freak show?"

"A what?" She asked, concentrating on cooking meat.

"A freak show," I repeat. "You know with beard ladies, men with two bellies, snake-boys."

She looked up at me and blinked to my bizarre question. "A snake-boy?" she asked. "What on Earth is a snake-boy." I thought about it but came up blank, I had a few ideas of what it might look like but I refused to say what I thought was wrong.

"That doesn't matter," I mumbled. "Have you ever been to one?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. They're illegal."

"Well you drive over the speed limit. Isn't that illegal." I thought to myself.

"If they weren't, and one came to town would you go?" I questioned.

"No," She said, shivering. "Those sort if this frighten me. Besides, I don't think it would be fair to the people in the show."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"How would you like it," She said, "if you were stuck in a cage for people to look at?"

"There's a difference, I'm not a freak." I wisecracked.

"I know," she laughed and kissed my cheek. "You're my Sarah girl."

"Mother! Stop it!" I grumbled, wiping my cheek with my sleeve.

"You're weird," she smiled. I'm always called weird, but I take it as a complement. "But imagine you had two heads or four arms, and somebody stuck you on display for people to make fun of. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

"No, of course not," I mumbled, shuffling my feet.

"Anyway, what's all this talk about a freak show?" she asked. "Have you been staying up late, watching horror movies with Jerrica?"

Jerrica - also known as Jerka - is my older sister. She moved out of the house into an apartment with her boyfriend Jordan. They've been dating since high school, their perfect for each other. Sometime she comes over and watches horror movies with me, so we could bond. I love my older sister, I can tell her everything and my problem would be solved.

"No, not after that last one." I recalled the memory.

"Because you know I don't like you watching-"

"I wasn't, I hadn't watch any damn scary movies lately." I shout.

It really annoys me when my parents never listen. Cuz there to busy with the house, and trying to get me into collage. My dad had planned everything out since I was ten. The military would pay for my collage, after I'm down collage I'd have to work for them as a dentist for three years.

"Okay, miss grumpy pant," she barked. "There's no need to shout in this house, why don't you go help your father stack the wood."

I didn't want to go, but mom was pissed off at me that I yelled at her. So I left and went out doors to help.

My Dad was stacking the wood in orderly fashion and...singing. With sounds like a dying baby seal.

"Gonna stack the wood, yup. Gonna stack the wood, yup."

"You're doing it again," I pointed out. "Nice singing, Daddy-oh."

He stopped his singing and grumbled at me. His singing has been going on for a daily bases now, and we'll never let him live it up.

"Glad to see your here to help." he said, while picking up more wood.

I pitched in and helped stacking, my arms only hold enough to carry two stacks of wood. Normally stacking the wood would be a punishment.

My Mom flew open the door and called out for my dad.

"Tony, the phones for you." she called out. I smirked, I loved it when my Dad gets calls.

My Dad rushed up and got the phone. He wandered inside and did what he always does.

Whenever he gets the phone he'll wandered around looking out the windows as if he's getting stalked. And he'll spas out if you follow him around.

Later after stacking some wood and eating super - it was delicous by the way - Raw-poo was outside swimming in our giant pool with her friend Sydney.

I went to my room and dragged my sketchbooks from underneath my bed. I have a bunch of neat drawings or silly doodles, filling ever page. There's zillions of sketchbook under my bed full ever since I was in preschool. It started just with a drawing of a horse from my favorite movie. I don't remember the name of the movie any more though.

I spent the rest of my night drawing insects and birds from outside my window. My love for drawing was still going strong and my favorite was to draw people, mostly my friends. I'd always receive wonderful comments from friends or strangers.

Most nights I go to bed by ten, but Mom and Dad forgot about me until near twelve. Then Dad saw the light in my room when he was going to bed. He pretend to be angry but he never was, he was just saving me from the nagging that my Mom would give me.

"Sarah, go to sleep." he'd say, "or I'll never be able to wake you in the morning."

"One sec, I'm nearly done my sketch," I told him. "after this one, I'm going to brush my teeth."

"Do it quick." he ordered.

I slid my sketchbooks away under the bed. My cats Milo and Lucy loved to sleep on them.

I pulled on my pajamas pants and a random T-shirt and went to brush my hair and teeth. I took my time brushing slowly, and it was almost twelve-thirty when I got into bed. I lay back, smiling which I hate to do. I felt exhaust from warping my spine out again from hunching over my sketchbooks.

The last thing I thought about was the Cirque Du Freak. I wondered what the snake-boy actually looked like, and how long the beard was on the bearded lady. And what Hans hands and Gertha teeth did. Most of all I dreamt about the spider.

**Next chapter is when I get the tickets, please R&R. It makes writing worth wild!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter is up. Never knew this could take so much time and energy to write. I mean I have a life so I can't be writing 24/7. Just so you all know, there is a new plot instead of Steve being the Vampaneze Lord and Darren and Steve having to kill each other. NO! Completely different, new plot besides The War Of Scars. I'm not sure what it'll be yet, but don't worry. Thanks to my ADHD I'll think of something. And if you didn't catch it before. I am the character Sarah Lovell cuz she is me. I am writing about my life, and dark secrets that only my friends know. You could say I'm brave, cuz I am. And I do not regret posting this. So if you notice new names that are not the regular Darren Shan Character, it's because there from real life...in my life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan Characters, only me and my friends and family...and stupid teachers.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning I waited outside the gates sipping a Tim Horton's coffee. Alan and Tommy we're the first to make it. They kissed their girl friends before Sammy-son and More-More left. If I didn't have my coffee and eager to receive the tickets I'd be jealous right now. We wait for Steve, but there was no sign of him by the time the bell rang for class, so we had to go.<p>

"I bet he's hiding," Tommy said. "He couldn't get the tickets and now he doesn't want to show his face."

"Steve isn't like that," I barked angrily.

"I hope he brings the flyer back," Alan said. "Even if we can't go, I'd like to have the flyer. I'd stick it up over my bed and-"

"You couldn't stick it up, stupid." Tommy laughed.

"Why not." Alan asked.

"Because Tony would see it." I told him.

"Oh yeah." Alan said glumly.

I was miserable in class. We had math first and every time Mr. Wall ask a question I got it wrong. Normally math's my best subject, because my Dad is a math genius.

"Did you have a late night, Sarah?" he asked when I got the sixth question wrong.

"No, Mr. Wall." I lied.

"Well, I think you did." He smiled. "There are more bags under your eyes then the local super market." Everyone laughed at that. Great now even the teacher makes fun of me.

The rest of the morning was a drag. I spent the rest of the day dreaming about the freak show. I made-believe I was a freak that could hover off the ground. It was weird but rather amusing. The owner of the cirque was a cruel, nasty man. He'd whip all of us, and even when we got stuff right. All the freaks hated him, but he was so big and mean, nobody said anything. Until one day he whipped me once too often, I lunged at him and bit off him head. Everyone cheered and I was the new owner…I need to start taking my meds again.

Then a few minutes after lunch, the door open and guess who walked in? Steve! His mother was behind him and she said something to Mr. McCullough, who nodded and smiled. Then Mrs. Leonard left and Steve strolled over to his seat and sat down.

"Where were you?" I growled quietly.

"I was at the dentist." He said. "I forgot to tell you I was going."

"What about-"

"That enough, Sarah." Mrs. McCullough roared. I growled at her, than shut up.

At free break, Tommy, Alan and I smothered Steve. More-more and Sammy-son were gossiping over a soccer ball. They weren't very pleased about the freak show. But whatever. I shouted and pulled at Steve's collar.

"Did. You. Get. The. Tickets." I growled.

"Were you really at the dentist?" Tommy wanted to know.

"Where's my flyer." Alan demanded.

"Patience, boys and chick, patience," Steve laughed while prying me from him. "Good things come to those who wait."

"Come on Steve stop messing around," I snarled, not really in the mood at the time. "Did you get them or not?"

"Yes and no." He replied.

"What does that mean?" Tommy snorted.

"It means I have some good news, some bad news, and some crazy news," he said. "Which do you want to hear first?"

"Crazy news." I asked, puzzled.

Steve pulled us off to one side of the yard, checked to make sure no one was around, and then began speaking in a whisper.

"I got the money," he said, "and sneaked out at seven o'clock, when mom was on the phone. I hurried across town to the ticket booth, but do you know who was there when I arrived?"

"Who?" we asked.

"Mr. Aresnault!" he said. "He was there with a couple of policemen. They were dragging out a small guy out of the booth – it was only a small shed, really – when suddenly there was this huge bang and a big cloud smoke covered them all. When it cleared, the small guy disappeared."

"What did Mr. Aresnault and the police do?" Alan asked.

"Examined the shed, looked around a bit, then left."

"They didn't see you?" Tommy asked.

"No," Steve replied. "I was well hidden."

"So you didn't get the tickets." I said sadly.

"I didn't say that," he contradiction me.

"You got them?" I gasped.

"I turned to leave," he continued. "And found the small guy behind me. He was tiny, and dressed in a long cloak that covered him from head to toe. He spotted the flyer in my hand, took it, and held out tickets. I handed over the money and-"

"You got them!" we roared in delight.

"Yes." He beamed, then his face fell. "But there was a catch. I told you there was bad news, remember?"

"What is it?" I asked, thinking he'd lost them.

"He only sold me two," Steve said. "I had the money for four, but he wouldn't take it. He didn't say anything, just tapped the part on the flyer about 'some restriction,' then handed me a card that said the Cirque Du Freak only sold two ticket per flyer. I offered him extra money – I had almost one hundred dollars total – but he wouldn't accept it."

"He only sold you two tickets." Tommy asked, dismayed.

"But that only means…" Alan began.

"…Only two of us can go," Steve finished. He looked around at us grimly. "And the other two of us will have to stay at home."

It was a Friday afternoon, the end of the school week, the start of a weekend, and everybody was laughing and running home as quickly as they could. Being delighted to be free. Except a certain miserable four-some who hung around the schoolyard, looking like the end of the world has arrived. Their names? Steve Leonard, Tommy Jones, Alan Morris and me, Sarah Lilly.

"This is bull," Alan moaned. "Who ever heard of a circus only letting you buy two tickets? It friggen retarded!"

We all agreed with him, but there was nothing we could do about it. I had the urge to yell at a random person saying:

"DIE ABOMINATION!" but of course I held back the urge. And sighed instead, being real pissed off.

Finally, Alan asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"So, who gets the tickets?"

We looked at each other and shook our heads uncertainly.

"Well, Steve has to get one," I imputed. "He put in more money than the rest of us, and went to buy them, AND offered more money just to get us all tickets. So without further notice, I say Steve gets one. Agree?"

"Agree," Tommy replied.

"I too agree." Alan added. If ether one of us argued about it, they wouldn't had won.

Steve smiled a thankful smile at me, then took the ticket. "Who going with me?" he asked.

"I brought in the flyer," Alan said quickly.

"So, forget that," I grumbled. "I believe Steve should pick."

"Not in your life time!" Tommy laughed. "Your his best friend. If we let him pick, he'll pick you. I say we should fight for it. Let the strongest guy, or chick win."

"YEAH! I want to be the shit out of you guys." I smirked. In fights I feel so powerful.

"No way!" Alan shirked. Alan small, but taller then me. And never gets into fights.

I pouted, by it probably won't be fair for Alan since he never had the experience like the rest of us did. He's such a coward missing out all the fun when you break someone's nose.

"Then lets pick straws." I said, but Tommy didn't want to. He has terrible luck and never wins anything like that.

We argued about it to the part where we were putting our lives on line for the ticket. Alan's face was red from frustration and Tommy looked as if he wanted to ring his neck.

"I know what to do," Steve said, breaking the hiss fit.

We all stopped and put our attention on him. Steve opened his backpack and tore two sheets of paper out of a note book and, using a ruler, carefully cut them into small piece, each one roughly the same size as the ticket. He then took Tommy's cap and dumped the paper inside.

"Here's how it works," he said, holding up the second ticket. "I put this in, squeeze the hat shut, and shake it around, okay?" We nodded. "You stand side by side and I'll throw the pieces of paper over your heads. Whoever gets the tickets wins. The winner and me will go and the other two get their money back when we can afford it. Is it fair enough, or does someone have a better idea?"

"Sounds fair enough, I'm in." I said.

"Don't know," Alan mumbled. "I'm the youngest. I can't jump as high as-"

"Oh shut up," Tommy snarled. "Sarah's the smallest, and she doesn't mind. Besides, the ticket might come out on the bottom pile, float down low and be in right place for a short person."

"All right," Alan said. "But no biting."

"Agree," Tommy nodded.

"Ahhh, fine." I sighed.

Steve squeezed the back shut and gave it a good long shake. "Get ready," he told us.

We stood back from Steve and lined up in a row. Tommy and Alan were side by side, but I kept out of the way so I could swing my arms around for the ticket.

"Okay," Steve yelled like a Sergeant. "I'll throw everything in the air on the count of three. All set?" We nodded. "One," Steve yelled, I saw Alan wipe the sweat from his brow. "Two," Steve yelled, and Tommy's fingers twitch. "THREE!" Steve jerked open the hat and tossed the papers high up into the air straight at us.

A breeze came along and blew the pieces of paper around. Tommy and Alan were yelling and grabbing wildly. It was impossible to see the tickets from among the pieces of paper.

I jumped around grabbing them all and stuffing them in my bra. I laughed evilly to my wicked scheme. It was gross I know, but then again very smart. The paper made my skin itchy making it very annoying to ignore. So I stopped and started shoving them into my mouth, then again that's not the greatest idea.

"It's not here!" Tommy shirked.

"I can't find it ether!" Alan shouted.

They stopped searching and looked at me. I hadn't moved, and was standing still. My hands clasped over my mouth, as if acting like a child who doesn't want to give up candy.

"What's in your mouth, Sarah?" Steve asked, on the verge of laughter. I stared at him, unable to answer to that question.

"She doesn't have it," Tommy said. "She was to busy making her boobs look bigger."

"Maybe so," Steve smirked, making me blush furiously. "But there's something in her mouth all right."

"Spit it out," Alan ordered, give me a shove. "Let's see what your hiding."

I looked at Alan then Tommy, then Steve. And then very slowly, one by one I pulled out paper.

They were all blank.

My stomached dropped. Alan smiled and Tommy looked at the ground again, trying to find the missing ticket.

"What about your bra." Steve asked.

I grunted in response. Gazing down at my breast, I nearly forgot about that one. Slowly ever so slowly, I pulled out scraps of paper. When I can across a green paper. It was laying face down, and there was nothing on the back. I had turned it over, just to be sure. And there it was, in red and blue bold letters, the beautiful name:

CIRQUE DU FREAK.

I had it. The ticket was mine, and I was going to the freak show with Steve.

"HOLY SHIT! YEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed, then kissed Steve oh so passionately on the lips. I'd won!

**Yes I am done, and you've now establish how weird and messed up my brain really is. And no I was never thrown against a wall thank you very much. Please R&R (read and review for all of you who don't know.) Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This took forever, about a week holding the book in my face, spraining my wrist and doing school work. Sorry for the long wait, I put my energy into this chapter and you'll see a lot of humor in it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Darren Shan Characters**

**Now to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The tickets were for Saturday's show. Giving me the time to ask my parents for permission to stay at Steve's house for the night. I didn't dare mention the freak show, which left me a sliver of guilt because I'd knew what they would say if they knew about it. But I wasn't lying; all I'd done was keep my mouth shut.<p>

Saturday couldn't come any quicker, when the day rolled by, I was a pocket full of sunshine. Steve invited me over for an important subject he wanted to discuss with me. He wouldn't tell me over the phone, only said he'll explain it when I'm there.

I blew kisses to each member of my family as I slipped out of my house. Robyn knew about the freak show being tonight, I promise to bring her back a souvenir - and not one of those cheap crappy ones. But she'd have to hide it, which I could help her with that - because of my mad hiding skills.

I ran over to Steve's. His house wasn't to far away - plus I love the rush and the wind in my face.

At seven I creped over near his house. I saw Steve at the doorstep leaning against his door, staring at the ground. He looked up when he heard me nearing.

"About time," he laughed. "For a second there, I thought you were going to bail on me."

"Now why would I do that," I asked, breathing heavily. Steve shrugged his shoulders in response.

Steve pulled me inside. I didn't even have enough time to take off my jacket or shoes. Mrs. Leonard came around the kitchen corner. She smiled sweetly and asked if I wanted anything to eat or drink.

"No thanks I'm good, Mrs. L." I told her.

"I'd like some caviar and champagne." Steve muttered. I'd normally laugh at things like that, but the tone of Steve's voice wasn't a pleasant one.

For some reason Steve never got along with his mom. He always says he would move away when he turns 18. Which is only a year away. His dad left when Steve was very young and he never knew why or where he went. Thus ending up leaving Steve and his mom to argue and shout at each other till their both blue in the face. I always wanted to ask why, but that's not the kind of stuff you ask a guy.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I asked, when we entered Steve's room.

Silence.

"Steve," I said. He was staring at me barely blinking. I checked behind me just to be sure it was me he was looking at.

"We're good friends right." Steve asked, out of the blue.

"That's random," I snorted.

"Just answer the question!" He ordered, taking me off guard. "...Please."

"Of course we're friends, best friends," I answered. "Or at least I hope we are."

"We are," Steve said. "But I just want to be...more."

"Huh? What did you say, I don't think I caught that." I smirked, just wanting to hear it again.

"You heard me," he mumbled.

"Mmm, but I want to hear it again."

"I want to be your boy friend," He sighed, then scratched his neck. "I want you to be my girl friend."

Never in my life that I thought this would happen to me. To tell the truth I wasn't surprised to hear it from Steve. After I kissed Steve - only in a state of excitement that I had no control over what I was doing - I hints a different side from Steve. I read him like a book, but I never knew it would be so soon.

"Hmm, I don't know." I smiled, pretending to thinking about an answer. But Steve caught me red handed.

"Sarah," Steve laughed. I smiled then snorted in response.

Steve lifted my chin so that his lips met mine and kissed me passionately. I was shocked at first but then began to kiss him back. He had never done this before and I would've been concerned if he hadn't turned my brain to mush because of that kiss. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging an entrance and I parted my mouth to grant it to him. His tongue explored my mouth and he started kissing my with more need and hunger. I never experience anything like it in my life before, it felt so right, I didn't want to stop.

Steve was the first to pull away - that kiss was the symbol of the start of our relationship. I was bubbling inside - if that makes any sense. But then we got right down into business.

"How are we going to sneak out?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"It's okay," Steve smiled. "My mom won't bother us tonight. We had our agreements, and she promised to stay clear of my room. And just to be sure, she won't be home tonight."

"Hmm, very clever," I mumbled, while rubbing my chin. "You had this well planned out."

"Well of course I did," He said. "We'll be on our date and no one will ever know." I smiled to how he worded it to 'our date'.

To pass the time Steve rolled out new monster poster that he'd mentioned about days ago. They all looked very life like. I was fascinated by the details and designs. My artist side was taking over again.

Steve always tried to scare me with the graphic spider ones. He'd stick them in my face expecting me to shirk like a little girl. It never worked; it may have gotten me before, but not any more.

His favorites were the vampire ones. He had a nap for them, actually more of an up session. I enjoyed hearing him talk about them; he was an expert on them. If vampires were a subject in school, he'd be getting A+ all the time.

When the time came, shortly after nine, Steve's mom was already gone out. Making it easy for us to escape freely. We walked instead of taking Steve's black truck; it was more romantic that way.

It was a long walk, longer then we expected it to be. And we nearly didn't make it. We had to run the last quarter-mile. I was dead tired but tried not to show did.

Steve stopped at an old theater that my parents would had use to watch movies there as kids. I seen it a couple of times before it was closed down, but after that I'd thought it was bulldozed down.

There were no names outside the door, and no cars parked anyway. This was a distorted piece of land called No-Where vile. The building was tall and dark, covered in jagged gray stones. All the windows were broken or boarded, and the door looked as if any second it blow away.

"Are you sure this is the place?" I asked, trying to cover up how scared I was.

"This is what it says on the tickets," Steve said, checking the tickets again, just to be sure. "Yep, this is it."

"I don't know, maybe it's a scheme, and we've been tricked," I mumbled. "At least I hope it's not."

"Maybe." Steve murmured. I gave him a nervous glance.

"Let's go investigate the crime seen." I smiled, pulling on a brave face.

Gazing up at the scary building I gulped. Steve took my hand and we intertwined our fingers. And with that we went in.

We found ourselves standing in a long, dark, cold corridor. My slim jacket that I couldn't even zipper up, had me shivering.

"Man it's freezing in here," I noted. "It's warmer outside."

"Your always cold," Steve joked, even though it's true.

We continued the detour down the dark hall. If this is some scheme I swear I'll kill anyone who steps path of me. I stopped and looked around at my surroundings, Steve kept going leave me to trail behind.

"Can I help you two?" A dark voice said. I screamed in high pick then body chucked Steve. We both hurled to the ground faster then a sack of potatoes.

"My apologizes miss, I didn't mean to frighten you." I stumbled up to meet eyes of what I was certain was the tallest man in the world.

"I was - we were - freak show," I stammered. He smiled showing black pointy teeth. His eyes looked like black sockets.

"I see," the man muttered. "Do you have tickets."

"Yes," Steve said, showing him his ticket.

"Very good," he grinned. Then turned to me. "How about you, Sarah? Do you have a ticket?"

"By the looks of it," I said, reaching into my shoe for it. Then pulled it out. "Yes I do."

Wait a minute, creepy guy knows my name. Nothing weird about that. Steve and I exchanged glances for a brief second.

"My name is Mr. Tall," he said. "I own the Cirque Du Freak."

"Um, how in the world did you know my name?" I asked, but after saying it I immediately regretted it. Stupid urges, you make me do stuff without thinking.

Mr. Tall laughed and bent down, so he met me directly in the eyes. "I know lots of things," He said softly. "I know you always thought you were adopted. I know that you hate to smile. I know you never had a boy friend. And I know how you won the ticket."

"Ha ha how." I stuttered. My jaw was flapping up and down like a piece of paper in the breeze. I wasn't sure if he heard me. If he did he decided not to answer, because he stood up and turned away from us.

"We must hurry," he noted, beginning to walk away. "The show is about to begin. Everyone else is present and seated. You are late. You're lucky we didn't start without you."

"Thank you." I mumbled more to myself. Then Steve and I rushed after him.

He stood by two blue curtains in front of us. Steve and I looked at each other and gulped.

"Tickets, please," he said. We handed over the tickets and watched him chew them to bits then swallow.

"Hungry much." I snickered. But no one seemed to hear me.

"Are you old enough, say yes." Mr. Tall demanded.

"Yes," Steve and I said at equal time.

"Good, proceeded." He replied. I nodded then pushed through the curtains, I wasn't sure if Steve was following or not.

The room was huge. Deck chairs were lined in rows where the old theater chairs use to be. I scanned my eyes over for an empty place to be seated. The last two were in the front. I pulled Steve over towards them, than sat down.

"Wow, we're finally here," I squealed happily. "Can't wait till the show starts."

"Me too." Steve added.

All of a sudden a bunch of trumpet blew and the whole place went silent. All the lights went out, and the volume fell. A center light fixed on in the middle of the stage.

For a few seconds silence, but then two women rolled a cage onto the stage. It was on wheels and covered in a red cloth. When they got to the middle of the stage they stop, and backed away from the cage.

Before I new it the cloth flew off revealing the first freak. And that's when the screaming began.

There was no need for screaming. The freak was locked up in a cage. But he was pretty shocking, and I knew it was the wolf-man. He was very ugly, and covered all in hair. His eyes were yellow while his teeth were red. I was amazing yet frighten by the beast.

He shook the bars of the cage and roared. Making me and almost every other girl to scream. Yes I screamed I get startled easily so let's just say I didn't see that coming.

The wolf-man went on shaking the bars and jumping around, before somewhat calming down. Mr. Tall stepped out and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he announced. "Welcome to the Cirque Du Freak, home of the world's most remarkable human beings." We all clapped then stopped waiting for him to begin speaking again.

"We are an ancient circus," he went on. "We have toured for five hundred years, bringing the grotesque to generations after generations. Our lineup has changed many times, but never our aim, which is to astound and terrify you! We present acts both frightening and bizarre, acts you can find nowhere else in the world."

"Those who are easily scared should leave now," he warned. "I'm sure there are people who came tonight thinking it was a scheme. Maybe they thought our freaks would be people in masks, or harmless misfits. This is not so! Every act you see tonight is real. Each performer is unique. And none are harmless." that was the end of his speech, and then he walked off the stage.

Two beautiful women in shiny suits came on next and unlocked the cage door holding back the wolf-man. I had the urge to yell at them saying:

"ARE YOU TWO A COMPLETE OF IDIOTS! OPENING THE CAGE OF THE WOLF-MAN!" But of course I held it back.

I felt stupid after one of the ladies hypnotized him with her fingers. The other spoke out to the crowd.

"You all must be very quiet," She said in a foreign accent. "The wolf-man will not be able to hurt you as long we control him, but loud sounds could wake him up, and then he would be deadly!"

When they were ready, they stepped down from the stage and walked up the aisles. His hair was a dirty grey and he walked with stoops. They let us stroke him if we wanted, but we had to be gentle. Steve and I rubbed when he past by, I wasn't going to let fear stop me from a once in a lifetime opportunity.

The wolf-man went all around then back into his cage. We all clapped in amazement. Then the second freak came out, Alexander Ribs. It was more of a comedy act then a scary one. Putting him as my top favorite.

Alexander Ribs was the skinniest man I'd even seen. He looked like a skeleton. It was gross but made me laugh and smile. Weird music played and he danced around the stage. He was dressed in a ballet clothes and look so ridiculous that soon everyone was laughing.

After awhile he stopped and began stretching. He said he was contortionist. First, he tilted head back so far; it looked like it had been cut off. He turned around so we could see his up side down face, then leaning backward until his head was touching the floor. Then he put his hands around the back of his legs and pulled his head through until it was sticking up in front of him.

We gave him a huge round of applause for that, after which he straighten up. Next he got two drumsticks with furry ends. He took the first drumstick and hit one of his ribs. He opened his mouth and a musical note sprang out. It sounded just like a piano. Before I knew it he was playing a familiar song, "Mary Had A Little Lamb."

The skinny man left the stage. After Alexander Ribs came Rhamus Twobellies. He look the complete opposite of Alexander, he was ENORMOUS. The floorboards creaked as he walked onto stage. I half hope he'd break through but he didn't.

He stopped in the center of the stage. "Hello." He said in a very jolly voice. Which kind of remind me of Santa. "My name is Rhamus Twobellies, and I really have two bellies. I was born with them, and same way certain animals are. The doctor was stunned and said I was a freak. That's why I joined this show and am here tonight."

The same ladies who hypnotized the wolf-man came out with carts full of food that could feed a whole army. I don't even want to name all of them, half of them I never seen in my life before. Forget taste.

"Yum yum," Rhamus licked his lips. He pointed to a clock being lowered by a rope above. "How long do you think it will take me to eat all of this." He asked, gesturing towards the food.

People randomly start shooting out guess. I shouted my voice over theirs saying:

"FIVE MINUTES!"

When we all finished guessing, the clock started to tick and Rhamus started to eat. He didn't even he chew his food; just shove it down like Advil. His sped eating amazed me.

Finally, Rhamus scoffed the last donut and the clock above him stopped.

Four minutes and fifty-six seconds, wow I was close. I didn't even mean to be, I said mine more as a joke.

"That was nice," Rhamus said, "but I could had gone with more dessert."

While we clapped and laughed, the ladies in shinny suits rolled the empty carts away and brought out a new one, packed with glass statues, forks, spoons, and other bits of metal.

"Before I begin," Rhamus said. "I must warn you to not try this at home. I can eat things that would choke and kill normal people. Do not try to copy me! If you do, you will die."

Rhamus then began to eat. He started off with hand full nuts and bolts. His belly heaved and he spat them back out. Next, he ate glass statues. He crunched the glass into small pieces before swallowing it with a glass of water. Then he ate the spoons and forks. He twisted them with his hands, popped them in his mouth, and let them slid down. He's teeth weren't strong enough to break through metal.

Then he strung a metal change down the back of it throat. Swallowing it down then paused to catch his breath. His belly began to rumbling and shaking. I didn't know what was going on and I thought he was going to fart or something. He gave another heave and I saw the top of the chain coming out of his mouth.

As the chain came out, I saw the forks and spoon intertwined with it. It was unbelievable.

When Rhamus left the stage I thought nobody could top such an act. Rhamus my man, you are the top performs now.

A few people in blue hoods went around selling gifts. There were some really neat stuff, like chocolate models of the nuts and bolts, and rubber Alexander doll, and clippings of the wolf-man's hair. I'm not a big fan of chocolate, or dolls for that matter. So I bought the wolf-man's hair clippings.

"There will be more novelties later," Mr. Tall announced. "So don't spend all your money right away."

When the people selling gifts were finish, the next freak came out. Truska was beautiful, tall and curvy. I was shocked to hear she was the bearded lady. Because she doesn't even have a beard.

Truska put her hands on both sides of her face then stroked her chin gently. An extraordinary thing happened, she began to grow a beard. It grew about four or five inches then stopped. She stepped down and walked down the aisle letting us see it up close. When she arrived at the rear of the theater, she turned and walked back to the stage.

A competing was announced to anyone that could cut her beard would get a solid gold bar. That got people excited and for ten minutes people tried cutting her beard. But no luck. I had the urge to go up there and bite the damn thing off.

When everyone admitted defeat, and the stage emptied. Truska stroked her chin once again, but the odd thing was her beard grew back in. All the hair on her chin disappeared and she looked exactly like she did when she came on stage before. She left to a huge round of applause and then the next freak came out.

His name was Hans Hands. He began by telling us about his father, would had no legs. So to get around he walked on his hands like we did but only on our legs. And that his father taught him how to do the same.

Hans then sat down and flipped over onto his hands. He leaped off stage and challenge four men to race him. They could race on their feet; he'd race on his hands. He promised a solid gold bar to anyone who could beat him.

The aisles were use as the racetrack, and what was amazing, Hans won. He claimed he could sprint hundred yards in eight seconds in his hands. I felt he was stretching the truth just a little.

Hans left the stage, and then Mr. Tall slipped out. When it was quiet enough Mr. Tall spoke.

"Mr. Crepsley and Madam Octa!" he shouted.

The lights went low and a handsome looking man walked onto the stage. He was very tall and thin, with very white skin and orange hair on his head. He had a long scar running down his left cheek. The man was dressed in dark-red clothes and carried a wooden cage, which he put on a table. When he was set, the turned and faced us. He bowed and smile, a charming smile.

I missed the whole first part of the speech because I wasn't looking at the stage. I was watching Steve. I stared curiously at my boy friend. He was almost as white as Mr. Crepsly and was shaking all over.

"It is not true that all tarantulas are poisonous," Mr. Crepsly said. He had a deep voice. I manage to tear my eyes away from Steve and train them on the stage. "Most are harmless ad spiders you find anywhere in the world. And those, which are poisonous normally, have enough poison in them to kill very small creatures. But some are deadly! Some can kill a man with one bite. They are rare, and only found in extremely remote areas, but they do exist." He went on. "I have one such spider,"

He opened the cage door. And in a few seconds nothing happened, but then a large spider crawled out. She was blue and red, with long hair legs and a big fat body. She was gorgeous.

"Madam Octa has been with me for several years," Mr. Crepsly said. "She lives far longer than ordinary spiders. The monk who sold her to me said some of her kinds live to be twenty or thirty years old. She is an incredible creature, both poisonous and intelligent." while he was speaking a blue-hooded person led a goat onto the stage. It was making a frighten bleating noise and kept trying to run away. But then the hooded person tied it to a table and left.

Madam Octa began moving towards it when she heard its cries. She creped to the edge of the table, where it was then she stopped, as if waiting for her orders. Mr. Crepsly produced a flute from his pants pocket and blew a few short notes. Madam Octa immediately leaped through the air and landed on the goat's neck. Then came the time where she bared her fangs and sunk them deep into the goat's neck. The goat let out a last cry then toppled over. The goat wasn't dead, as I saw it still breathing.

"This flute is how I control Madam Octa." Mr. Crepsly said, waving the flute around. "Though we have been together such a long time, she is not a pet, and would surely kill me if I ever lost it."

"The goat is paralyzed." He noted. "I have trained Madam Octa not to kill outright with her first bite. The goat would die in the end, if we left it - there is a cure for Madam Octa's bit but we only use that if an audience member is bitten - but we shall finish the goat off quickly."

He blew on the flute and Madam Octa moved up the goat's neck until she was standing on its ear. She bared her fangs again and bit in. The goat shivered, and then went totally still.

It was dead.

"I shall need an assistant," Mr. Crepsly asked. Hand shot up into the air. Part of me wanted to join them, but I have stage fright. His eyes grazed the rows of people.

"You," he said pointing a finger at me. My eyes widen to the size of baseballs, standing up I sauntered up the stage. I peered out over the audience. They glared at me, wishing that they had been picked and not me.

I stopped a foot away from Mr. Crepsly and gulped nervously. He towered over me, no duh.

"Well, my assistant, what is your name?" he asked, loud enough for the whole crowd to hear.

"Sarah Lovell." I replied, sounding a little bit more brave.

"Very well, Sarah. Are you ready to help me with my trick."

"Ready as ever." I said building up confidence.

"Do not move," he added. "Please do not worry, you will be safe. If you stay quiet." I nodded my head agreeing.

Mr. Crepsly stepped back then brought the flute to his lips and blew softly. Madam Oct scrawled across the table until she was in front of me. I eyed the spider eerily.

Mr. Crepsly stopped for a mid second and wiped the sleeve of his right arm across his forehead. Then placed the flute back in his mouth and whistled a creepy little tune.

Madam Octa crawled up my leg going all the way around. Then stopped on my stomach. I chewed the inside of my cheek into piece. She continued spiraling upwards. When she got to the top of my arms. I had the urge to spread my arms out, and I did just that.

After a while, Mr. Crepsly began playing the flute again. Madam Octa slid down my arms to the tip of my fingers. Then she spun a web and both sides of my arms, making me look like I have wings.

A constant message played in my mind saying: "Woo spider, woo pretty, woo MINE!" And I'd do just that, when I leave to night, I'd be leaving with Madam Octa.

Mr. Crepsly blew the flute again and Madam Octa leaped off me. I waved the webs away, as Mr. Crepsly put Madam Octa back in the Cage.

"Give it up for Sarah everyone." he announced. Mr. Crepsly and I took our bows, and then he told me to return to my seat. I was quiet sad to leave the stage, I rather much enjoyed being up there.

I sat back down next to Steve. The act was over and I turned to Steve and tell him about how amazing and scary it felt to be up on the stage. He didn't look scared anymore, but he didn't look normal either.

"Steve, are you okay." I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Steve." silence. "Steve." silence. "STEVE!" I yelled in his ear.

"AH what!" he snapped. "...Oh..." Steve cleared his throat, then grasped my hand and gasped: "This is amazing!"

"I know!" I beamed. "I mean I was scared of course but man that spider. It was great I-"

"I'm not talking about the stupid spider." He snapped, which kind of hurt my feelings. "Who cares about a stupid thing like that anyway? I'm talking about Mr...Crepsly."

"Mr. Crepsly," I asked, confused. "Sure whatever, but all he did was play the damn flute." I was hurt that he found Mr. Crepsly more amazing then his own girl friend.

"You don't understand," Steve growled. "You don't know who he really is."

"Oh and you do?" I asked in annoyance. Now getting pissed.

"Yes," he said. "As a matter of fact I do." he rubbed his chin and a worried expression creped across his face again. "I just hope he doesn't know I know. If he does, we might never make it out of here alive..."

There was another break after Mr. Crepsly and Madam Octa's act. There we're now at the lead as my favorite and nothing could change that.

I was really worried about Steve, he wasn't talking but I could see the wheels turning in his head. I could tell he was thinking hard.

I then drew my attention to a little person coming up to me selling Truska dolls. Robyn would like that, so I bought her one. The things here were a little pricey. I bought myself a rubber spider, and 20 candy spider webs; I was nearly out of my money.

The lights went down again, giving the signal that a freak was coming out. Gertha Teeth was up next.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Gertha Teeth!" She boomed. She sounded very strict. "I have the strongest teeth in the world! When I was a baby, my father put his fingers in my mouth, playing with me, and I bit two of them off."

I burst into gut stitching laughter, I couldn't contain myself. "I am not a comedian!" she snapped. "If you laugh at me again, I will come down and bite your nose off!" I had to restrain my laughter, and I slipped up once. She glared daggers at me.

She very loud, it's making my eardrums ring. Where's her mute button, oh god shut her up before we're all deaf.

"Dentist all over the world have been astounded by my teeth!" she explained. "I have been examined in every major dental center, but nobody has been able to figure out why they are so tough! I have been offered huge amounts of money to become a guinea pig, but I like traveling and so I refused!" Gertha picked up a crowbar then invited three muscular men up to bend in. None of them could, they left the stage tired and with sweat running down their faces. I snickered at them along the way.

Gertha put the crowbar in her mouth and bit clean right through it. Each time with different sized bars she was able to bite through it. Now that is one heck of a jaw. The Twisting Twins, Sive and Seera, came on after Gertha. And I have to say I was glad about that. Gertha was getting on my last nerve with her voice.

They were identical twins; they both were contortionists like Alexander Ribs. Both used their both to twist around each other. Making them look like one body with four arms and legs. But there were pretty dull compared to the rest of the performers...Madam Octa...

When Sive and Seera were finished, Mr. Tall came out and thanked us for coming. That was a pretty lousy ending but none the less very interesting. More gifts were being sold and I jumped to the chance to get more goodie!

I got to my feet; picked up my stuff I'd bought. And I abandon Steve and slipped past the people to the exit. I would wait for him there. But I stopped in my tracks and screamed. There was a huge snake coming my way. The snake's tongue flicked in and out of its mouth. It was very colorful, a beautiful dark and light green. I turned but did a head on collision with the audience, knocking me over on my butt. All heads turned to the stage and there was a boy there. He looked my age, he was very thin, with yellow and green hair, oddly shaped eyes, narrowed like a snake's.

They boy made a hissing sound and raise his hands above his head. The robe around his body dropped to the floor exposing him. He was sparkled head to toe in green, yellow and blue scales. The boy walked out near me then slid over on his belly towards the snake. He hissed at the snake making it pause. I held the urge back to scream. But he looked like he knew what he was doing. He bent over and kissed the snake's nose, and the strange thing was that the snake started to coil around his neck. The boy stood up and stroked the snake, and smiled.

"And that ladies and gentleman." Mr. Tall said making us look at him. "Really is the end." Mr. Tall was over holding up the exit curtain. I approached him when Steve was now by my side. Steve whispered a scolding into my ear, but I waved it off.

"Well, Sarah." He smiled. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was AMAZING!" I shouted.

"You weren't scared?" he asked.

"Ha, never." I lied.

He laughed. "You're a tough one." He said.

Steve and kept going due to the line up behind us. Madam Octa played in my mind again, and that baby is going to be mine when I leave here tonight. Just how am I going to explain this to Steve? Before I knew what was happening Steve pulled me into a closet and slammed the door shut.

"Go back by yourself." He demanded.

"Ah yeah right, why should I?" I asked.

"Because I'm not coming," he said. "I'm staying-"

"Okay look, I can sense we both have important business to do. When we're done with whatever that is, then lets meet outdoors of the theater, okay?" Steve looked hesitant but nodded his head. We departed from the closet, and I went to buy more gifts, waiting for everyone to be gone. Madam Octa meet your new owner, her name is Sarah Lovell!

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it was...not very funny to write but at the same time it was. I will try to update chapter 5 as soon as possible but from now I have a lot of school work to do and meat to cook. Do please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Allo, back again. I am now a writing maniac, but it is still hard to write with all this homework. Your lucky I forgot my study sheets at school in my locker and today is the weekend. If I fail my S.S and science test I am blaming you. I have now finish my gumbo drawing of a giant bleeding heart that is stabbed with a knife/rose and blood is pouring out, and in the middle is a skull with fangs. SO GOTHIC I LOVE IT! It is beautiful, plus you all know I love to draw and I am pretty good at it. Well anyway, now I would like to thank the people that reviewed. Keep them coming.**

_SarahShan:_ _Thanks man, it means a lot to receive your reviews. I always look forward to them. Plus we have the same name!_

_Alysha813:__ Thanks a mills for add me and this story in your favorites and alerts. That sadly is the first time anyone has done that to me. Thanks again!_

_UrBestFriend23:__ Hiya my best friend, I find it very weird how you hate Darren Shan but love my story. I will continue to inform you about my updates, love yeah bestie._

_Anonymous: Thank you too, to my lovely anonymous viewers. Hope you will continue to read and review!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Darren Shan characters. _**

* * *

><p>I stood there for a long time, listening while the last of the audience filed out. When the halls clear, I stuffed my newly bought gifts into my pockets. The only noise that I could hear was me breathing.<p>

I trailed down the dark corridor. My eyes had gotten use to the dark and I could see pretty well. There were names of each performers on each door to their bedrooms. When I reached one, I was standing in front of the door with the sign that said:

**MR. CREPSLEY AND MADAM OCTA.**

Pressing my ear against the cold door, I couldn't make out any sounds. I shivered as I turned the handle. My stomach was now in my throat, as if any second I'd throw it up. Or baby barf since I never thrown up in my life.

The door creaked all the way open. And I found the room empty; no one was there. Sighing I smirked at my stupidity. Slipping into the room. From the corner of my eye I spotted Madam Octa's cage on an end table. I rushed over to her, but came to a halt as I slammed from my knee and down into a wooden box. I yelped in pain and dropped to my knees. Tear welled in my eyes; I quickly blinked them away. Pulling up my pant's leg, my hollow shin was red, soon to be am ugly black bruise. Glaring up at the box, I released it wasn't a box but a coffin.

"Odd, he keeps his dead parents with him." I giggled to my joke.

I limped over towards Madam Octa's cage. Just as my hands touched the cage the creaky door started to open. My eyes widen and I immediately hide behind a red slick curtain.

Mr. Crepsley sauntered in then stopped dead in his tracks; his eyes scanned the room. I mentally cursed under my breath.

"Are you looking for me?" he asked. My eyes widen, opening my mouth to speak. But a voice that wasn't mind spoke instead.

"Y-yes." A low muffled voice said. Mr. Crepsley turned sideways and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Steve.

"I saw you watching me," Mr. Crepsley exclaimed. "You gasped aloud when you first saw me. Why?"

"B-b-b-because I kn-kn-know who you a-are," Steve stuttered, trying to find his words.

"I am Larten Crepsley." His voice sounded like smooth silk. It was harmony to my ears.

"No," Steve instructed. "I know who you really are."

"Oh?" Mr. Crepsley smiled. "Tell me young man," he sneered. "Who am I really?"

"Your real name is Vur Horston," Steve said, and Mr. Crepsley's jaw dropped in astonishment. And then Steve said something else, and my jaw dropped too. "Your a vampire," He said. What, no there is no such thing as vampires, he must be talking about a geek fan club and Mr. Crepsley nickname is vampire...I hope.

Mr. Crepsley - or Vur Horston, whatever his name really is - smiled.  
>"So," He approved. "I was bound to be discovered eventually. I should not be surprised. Tell me boy, who sent you?"<p>

"What, nobody." Steve reassured.

Mr. Crepsley frowned. "Come, boy," he growled. "Do not play games. Who are you working for?"

"I'm not working for anybody." Steve insisted. It's true; he can't even hold a job. "I've got lots of books and magazines at my house about vampires and monsters. There was a picture of you in one of them."

"A picture?" Mr. Crepsley asked suspiciously, in his smooth like voice again.

"A painting," Steve corrected. "It was done in 1903, in Paris." a devilish smiled appeared at the corner of his lips. He wanted something.

Mr. Crepsley shook his head in disgust. "What is it you want? Money? Jewels? The right to publish my story?" He snarled.

"I want to join you." Steve claimed. I almost fell over onto the ground when I heard that. Join him, is he on crack!

"What do you mean?" Mr. Crepsley asked, just as stunned as I was.

"I want to become a vampire," Steve requested. "I want you to make me a vampire and teach me your ways."

"You are crazy," Mr. Crepsley roared. I had the urge to say:

"No he is not crazy, he's insane." but I bit my tongue and continued to listen.

"No," Steve replied sharply. "I'm not."

"I cannot turn a child into a vampire," Mr. Crepsley explained. "I would be murdered by the Vampire Generals if I did so."

"What are Vampire Generals?" Steve asked.

"Never you mind," Mr. Crepsley advised. "All you need to know is that it cannot be done. We do not blood children. It creates too many problems."

"So don't change me right away," Steve bargained. "That's okay, I don't mind waiting. I can be an apprentice. I know vampires often have assistants who are half-humans, half-vampires. Let me be one. I'll work hard and prove myself, and when I'm old enough..."

Mr. Crepsley stared at Steve and thought it over. He snapped his fingers and a chair appeared in front of him, like magic. He sat down and crossed his legs. "Why do you want to be a vampire?" he asked. "It is not much fun. We only come out at night. Humans despise us. We have to sleep in dirty old places like this. We can never marry or have children or settle down. It is a horrible life."

"I don't care." Steve said stubbornly.

"Is it because you want to live forever?" Mr. Crepsley questioned. "If so, I must tell you - we do not. We live far longer then humans, but we die all at the same, sooner or later."

"I don't care," Steve said again. "I want to come with you. I want to learn. I want to become a vampire."

"What about your friends?" Mr. Crepsley asked. "You would not be able to see them again. You would have to leave school and home and never return. What about your parents? Would you miss them?"

Steve shook his head miserably and looked down at his feet. "My dad doesn't live with us," he mumbled softly. "I never see him. And my mom doesn't love me. She doesn't care what I do. She probably won't even notice I'm gone."

"That is why you want to run away? Because your mother does not love you?"

"Partly." Steve approved.

"If you wait a few years, you will be old enough to leave by yourself." Mr. Crepsley notified.

"I don't want to wait," Steve replied.

"And you friends?" Mr. Crepsley asked again. He looked and sounded very kind, though still a little scary. "What about that girl you came here with tonight, Sarah?"

"Sarah?" Steve questioned, then nodded. "Yes I'll miss my friends, especially my girl friend Sarah. But, it doesn't matter. I want to be a vampire more that I care about her. And if you don't accept me, I'll tell the police and become a vampire hunter when I'm older."

The butterflies in my stomach turned to stabbing bees in my heart. How dare he say such a cruel thing about me; how he doesn't even give a damn about me. Now I know I'm destine to never have a boy friend or even a husband at that point. Guess I'll adopt kids when I'm older or be stuck to marry a blind man. I blinked to help hold back my tears, I hate it when I cry. It makes me feel stupid, and such a baby.

Mr. Crepsley didn't laugh, instead nodded seriously. "You have thought this through?" he asked.

"Yes." Steve said.

"You are certain it is what you want?"

"Yes." came the answer.

Mr. Crepsley took a deep breath. "Come here," He ordered. "I will test your blood."

I saw Steve obey him, and Mr. Crepsley make a cut on the side of his neck. My wrist started acting numb again, and the only way to stop it was look away and think of something else. All I know is, it sounded like a cat lapping up milk. I couldn't believe how frighten I was. I wanted to watch, but remained still and stared off in the corner. You don't know how desperately I wanted to leap to my feet and beat the shit out of Mr. Crepsley then Steve.

All of a sudden, the vampire began coughing. My eyes fixed back on them; as he pushed Steve away from him and stumbled to his feet. To my horror, I saw his mouth covered in dark blood, which he quickly spat out.

"What's wrong." Steve asked nervously.

"You have bad blood!" Mr. Crepsley screamed.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, his voice was trembling. Ugh such a wimp!

"You are evil!" Mr. Crepsley shouted. "I can tasted the menace in your blood. You are savage."

Okay, that is too far. You cannot be that cruel you bastard. He may be rude, selfish, obnoxious, conceives, hot head, pain in the ass, ruthless, difficult, greedy, tight-fisted, reluctant, mangy, penny-pinching, hostile, bad tempered, dishonorable. Wait a minute? What was I talking about again? Oh yes, but he is still my boy friend and he is not evil!

"That's a lie!" Steve yelled. "You take that back!"

Steve ran at Mr. Crepsley looking ready to punch his face in but the vampire knocked him to the floor with one hand.

"It is no good," he growled. "Your blood is bad. You can never be a vampire!"

"Why not?" Steve whimpered. Tears were building up in his eyes. He was trying his best not to have them stream down his face.

"Because vampire are not the evil monster of lore." Mr. Crepsley informed. "We respect life. You have a killer's instincts, but we are not killers." "I will not make you a vampire." Mr. Crepsley insisted. "You must forget about it. Go home and get on with your life."

"No, screw you!" Steve screamed. "I won't forget!" He stumbled back and pointed a shaky finger at the tall, handsome vampire. "I'll get your ass for this," he promised. "I don't care how long it takes. One day, Vur Horston, I'll track you down and kill you for rejecting me!"

Steve sprinted out the door. "One day!" he called behind his back, I could hear him laughing evilly. Then he was gone, and I wad alone with the handsome, bloodthirsty vampire.

Mr. Crepsley sat where he was for a long time, his head between his hands, and spitting blood out onto the floor. He wiped his teeth with his fingers, then with a large handkerchief.

"Children!" he snorted aloud, the stood, still whipping his teeth. He glanced around the room for another time. I ducked down low, fearing he'll see me. He turned and walked over to his coffin, climbing in he closed it tight.

I stayed where I was for a long time, that the feeling in my legs were gone. Leisurely I crept out from the curtain, and snatched Madam Octa up. She was sound asleep, I could see her chest rising and falling.

I took out a note and pen out from my riding boats and started writing. It was simple, I read it over for any errors. Then stuck it on the top of the coffin with a piece of gum.

**_Mr. Creepy_**

**_I know what you are, and I've taken Madam Octa. Do not come looking for her. Do not come back to this town. If you do, say good-bye to your life. I'll inform people about you being a vampire and you will be hunted down and killed before you could say Cracker Jack. Please don't worry about Madam Octa, she is in better hands now._**

**_With lots of love, me!_**

With the note stuck in place. Quietly as I could I raced home. Not Steve's. I don't want to be near him right now, or any time soon. I was almost pissed at him as I am pissed at Mr. Crepsley. I mean he wanted to be a vampire. What sort of lunatic actually wants to be a leach, bloodsucker, a vampire.

**That is the end of the chapter, please continue to review. I will start making chapter six as soon as possible. Wish me luck on my tests! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Allo, I am back. Had an amazing day at school, lets just say I'M EVIL TO THE CORE! And I love every minute of it! Anyway, I wanna say thanks to the reviews I got in one day! Yeah, I'm a fast writer, *cough* over 2000 words *cough* each chapter *cough* So thank you...**

_SarahShan:_ _For sticking by me and reading my stories! Your rock the world and roll like a rock slide._

_UrBestFriend23: For reading my story, like I said before it is weird that you do, but none the less amazing! I hope you will continue with it! Love yeah like a sister!_

_Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal: Thanks man! Hope you enjoyed my story, and thanks for the luck, may the leprechaun be on your side!_

**Disclaimer: Me no no ownie Darry Shan, this is my baby voice. Mawhahaha!**

* * *

><p>I didn't call Steve that Sunday. I snuck in through my bedroom window – which is no fun, it being on the second floor. I slipped Madam Octa in my dresser. My parents heard me and came into my room. I was surprised they were still awake.<p>

"Sarah, what are you doing home?" My mom asked.

I told my parents that Steve and I got into an argument, and that's why I came home early.

Robyn had gotten her gifts just after my parents left. She loved the Truska model and the rubber spider I got her. She wanted me to tell her what every freak did and looked like. Her eyes widen when I told her I went up on stage and had Madam Octa crawl all up my body.

"You're lying," She objected. "That can't be true."

"I'm not lying." I vowed.

"Cross your heart?" She asked.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, poke a needle in my eye," I promised while crossing my heart.

"Wow," she gasped. "I wish I was there with you."

I didn't tell Robyn about Mr. Crepsley being a vampire and me sneaking in and stealing Madam Octa. I never stole anything in my life and I hope this is the last for that. And I sure as hell wasn't going to call Steve anytime soon. He would want to know why I wasn't waiting out doors for him. And I can't say:

"Oh yeah, I was spying on you with Mr. Crepsley. And you're a really idiot for wanting to be one of those leaches." He'd have a giant

Imagine, a real-life vampire. I use to believe they were real but my parents and teacher convinced me they weren't. So much for the wisdom of grown-ups.

I wonder what vampires are really like. Can they sparkle like in twilight, or do they turn to bats, smoke, or rats. Could you see them in mirrors, do they die in the sunlight? What about garlic, does that affect them? There were to many questions I had that would never be solved.

Leaving Robyn to sleep, I slipped into my room. I pulled on a black skull and cross bones T-shirt with matching bottoms. I pulled my hair into a messy bun then slipped into my bed.

Dad got me up at five like always. I dragged my worn-out body to my dresser. Madam Octa hasn't moved since I'd stole her. I gave the cage a little shake but she didn't budge. Sighing, I went and changed into black skinny jeans, black French cuff shirt and black riding boat. Wearing black is my style. After I strolled downstairs, yawning I prepared brown sugar oatmeal and freshly squeezed orange juice for me. I gobbled down my breakfast in second, I make killer tasting food.

I would have like to stay home and admire Madam Octa some more, but I was soon to be late for school.

Rushing over to Sammy-son's we walked to school together. I'll hang out with the girls for a while besides the boys. Steve can tell them about the cirque. It's not my job to inform them on everything I do.

That day felt like a week, the seconds seemed to drag like hours, and even break and lunch went by slow. I tried playing soccer but tripped over the ball more times then I could count, and never even scored a signal goal. I kept dozing off in class, and got hollored at more then once.

Finally it ended and I was able to rush home and up to my dungeon (my room). Madam Octa was still in the same place as earlier. I was half-afraid she died, but I could see her breathing, which was good sign. Then it struck me, duh she was hungry. I wasn't sure what to feed her, so I jogged to the kitchen and pulled out slab of meat. I pretty sure spiders prefer bugs but I'm too lazy to go bug hunting right now.

Then I raced back to my room with the slimy piece of meat. Dropping the slab of meat through the wooden bars in front of Madam Octa. Surprisingly she ate the hollow thing in seconds, which was unexpected. She looked up at me as if saying:

"That was good, any more?"

I had an idea and grabbed my journal from underneath my bed. I always write little notes and reminders in it. I was going to write down what she liked and loved. And even treats when she did tricks.

I brought up more grub, stuff that I wouldn't even dare to put near my lips. Like cheese, humus, ham, hotdogs, and peanut butter. Strangest of all, she loved it. If I keep this up she'll be big around the belly.

Tuesday night was terrifying. I had troubles sleeping. Would Mr. Crepsley listen and leave town or come back to haunt my soul.

I spent hours sitting at my desk with my sketchbook. There was no point of me trying to sleep. Madam Octa was also awake watching me sketch her. I was chatting to her and showing her everyone of my drawings.

"Like it, Madam Octa?" I asked, showing her a sketch of her. But of course she didn't answer. Glancing at the drawing then her an idea popped in my head.

"Do you even like that name?" I questioned. "Madam Octa, the spider. No that doesn't sound right it's an octopus name. Since you're mine now you will be renamed tooo...Miss Fluffy." Yes prefect, I always name spiders that due to their hairy legs and fuzzy bodies.

I picked the cage up and whispered a silent goodnight then placed her back in my dresser. Then went back to my drawings of gothic random stuff.

My eyelids were drooping down, and I couldn't move my hand anymore. When I couldn't take it anymore; my head collapsed down onto my sketchpad. I felt the desk slip away from me and my body toppled onto the ground. But I was to exhausted to care. And I fell into a dreamless asleep.

When I woke up, my alarm clock was blaring. Slamming my hand down the damn thing, I was in my bed, not on the hardwood floor. Someone moved me here; I couldn't be my parents. They're too lazy to do that.

Peering over my room, my sketchbook was closed and neatly placed in the corner of my desk with my pens, and pencils. Who could have done that? Clean!

Shaking my head I checked on Ma-Miss Fluffy. Then got ready for school. Sammy-son met up with me again and we chatted and jogged to school.

Today I felt a lot better, all because I popped back at the old theater to find the cirque had moved on. There was no trace of them; the cars and vans were gone, and there wasn't a signal freak around.

I did it! Miss Fluffy is mine for good!

I celebrated by buying mushroom pizza, no meat what so ever, and hardly any cheese. My favorite, the more mushrooms the better. I'm really the only one who likes it that way so all of it was for me, yippy!

When I got home; I fed a slice to Miss Fluffy and she loved it. She ran around the cage licking up every last crumb. I giggled at my little beauty queen. I made a note in my journal: "Treats: A slice of mushroom pizza."

I spent the next couple of days getting her used to my home. I talked to her all the time, telling her about my life, family, friends, home and school. I told her how pretty she was, and how much I loved her. She might not had under stood me, but other then humans she never critic you.

When Saturday came, I decided it was time to let her out. I don't play the flute, or really sing ether. So I had to use a different way to control her. It was going to be tricky, but I soon remember about my violin. It should work the same as a flute.

I made note to close my door and window. It was in the afternoon, dad was at work and mom went out to the mall with Robyn. I was home alone, just how I love it. Alone no one to bother me.

I placed the wooden cage in the middle of my floor. I positioned the violin under my neck and opened the tiny door to the cage. I jolted back and squatted down low, so she could see me, her _rightful_owner.

Miss Fluffy did nothing for a while. Then she crept to the door, paused, and sniffed the air. She sat on the cold hardwood floor; her eyes were glued on me. I gulped loudly, and produced a soft note; while trying to stand up.

Miss Fluffy cocked her head when she heard the music. I play a soothing tune with long notes.

"Allo, Miss Fluffy." I greeted inside my head, shutting my eyes I concentrating. "My name's Sarah Lovell. I've mention that before but I don't think you understood me. I'm your new owner; I will be way better to you then that creep. I'll give you all the pizza you want if you don't attack me, and obey my orders."

She was staring at me still. I wasn't sure if she could hear me or was even listening.

"Could you jump up and down, please, pretty please!" I thought.

For a few seconds she didn't responded. I went on playing. Finally she did little hops up and down in her place like a rabbit. She was obeying me!

I made her do a lot of tricks. Made her hang from the ceiling and draw pictures with her webs. Next I made her lift weights, her weights. Like pencils and pens. She is way better then a cat!

I played with her for hours, and would happily continue but was cut short due to my Mom and Robyn coming home. So I put Miss Fluffy back in her cage and stuck her back into my dresser. And I ran down stairs try to look natural, very easy for me to pull off.

"Were you listening to classical music off your iPod again?" Mom asked, unloading grocery with Robyn. I do like classic music, it's very calming.

"No, not this time." I reassured.

"I thought I heard some," She replied.

"No, I was actually playing the violin." I told her trying to sound casual.

She stopped unpacking and gave me the weird eye. "You?" she asked. "Playing the violin."

"Yeah, I do know how to play. Sadly it's the only instrument I do know how to play." I sighed, so far so good.

"So I was told." She laughed. "I thought you gave it up, what with the change of heart?"

I shrugged my shoulders unable to thing of a lie. "Just felt like playing it. Still as good as I left it." I cooed.

"This is wonderful," She beamed pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"OW! You're squishing my boobs. And I can't breathe!" I gasped.

"We'll make the next Sarah Ottey out of you." She smiled, and released me.

"On what planet, Mars I presume." I said in a intelligent voice.

"Well you were born there." Robyn giggled. I stuck my tongue out at her, and hit her on the back of the head when Mom wasn't looking.

The next few days were great. I played with Miss Fluffy when I had free time. The other time was spent with my female buddies at the mall and park; flirting, gossiping, you know girl stuff. I made sure no one would bother me when I was with Miss Fluffy. They all agreed to not enter my room when I was practicing my violin.

It took all my nerves to allow Miss Fluffy to crawl up my body. But I finally did it this Friday afternoon. I played an fast creepy tone, and when I thought I was ready. She crawled up me with ease. She crawled up my legs, across my chest to the top of my head. I made her slid down my face and dangle from nose on one string.

When I was finished my training with her; the moon was up in the sky with thousands of stars. I slid my violin back in it case under my bed. Maybe when I'm older, I'll be just like Mr. Crepsley. The part about being upstage with Miss Fluffy and performing. I could be the next Sarah Ottey; I'll put that on the list with all my other jobs. Such as an artist, comedian, dentist, actress and now performer.

I climbed into bed - not really wanting to change my clothes - and turned off my lamp. Slouching down, I went into another one of my dreamless sleeps.

**That is all for now, please review, it makes me SUPPER happy! Love you all! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Allo people I am back. And in a good mood, even though I failed my science test! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! As I was saying, I know it has been a while since I updated. I had a party to attend, and a test to study for...Ha I don't study. But I seriously did have a party to got to. IT WAS AWESOME! Jealous much... I would now like to say thanks to all the reviews, favorite, and alerts...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reviews...<span>**

_Urbestfriend23: __WICKED PARTY! Had a ball! Thanks for the review!_

_SarahShan:__ OMG THE BEST NAME IN THE WORLD! Hehe, thanks for the review!_

_Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal:__ HAHAHA I love your name, it's (_Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal) Thank you so much for the review!__

* * *

><p><strong><span>Favorites...<span>**

_SevsGal90_

_Tsukiyoukai  
><em>

_alysha813_

_Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal_

_bluedot_

_PrincessOfTheVampires_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alerts...<span>**

_alysha813_

_PrincessOfTheVampires_

_bluedot_

_Day-Of-The-Dead=TattooGal_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:I do not own Darren Shan stuff, but I wish I did :(<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahhh no, stupid mom! She just invited Steve into my house. When I saw him I was half way down the stairs, paused, then bolted back into my room. My mom tried getting me to go out and see him. But how can I! It's Steve for crying out loud!<p>

"Sarah, if you don't leave this room right now I'm grounding you for a week." She threatened. My eyes widen, that's like a year in my life. "He's down stairs on the couch waiting for you."

Sighing I pulled myself out of my closet and fixed my clothes. Slowly I opened my door and sauntered into the living room. There he was, sitting on the couch staring at me.

"Allo..." I mumbled.

"Hey, what were you doing?" He asked.

"Oh you know, just had to freshen up. Gotta look my best." I replied, staring at my DC shoes. "Let's go to my room."

We entered into my bedroom and Steve gazed around as though he hadn't been here for mouths. "I'd almost forgotten what this place looks like," he began.

"Humph, well nothing changed." I informed. "You were here just a few weeks ago."

"It seems longer." He sat on my black skull covered bed and turned his eyes onto me. His face was serious and lonely. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked softly.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"You've been steering clear of me these past two weeks." he assured. "It's wasn't obvious at first, but each day you've been spending less time with me. You didn't even pick me for basketball in gym last Thursday."

"Well you always pass the ball to hard," I noted saucily. Okay that was a lame excuse no doubt about it, but I couldn't think of a better one.

"I was confused at first," He declared. "But then I figured it out. You didn't have business to do the night of the freak show, did you? You stuck around and saw what happened between me and Vur Horston."

"Ha, Vur. That sounds like fur, what a dumb name." I chuckled nervously. "I don't know any Vur, and I have zero clue what you're talking about."

"No?" he asked.

"Nope." I lied, with a very good poker face.

"You didn't see anything?"

"Nope."

"You didn't see me talking to Vur Horston?"

"Ugh, no!"

"You didn't-"

"HOLY SHIT NO!" I interrupted. "Listen whatever happen between you and Mr. Crepsley is your business. And I did have business I had to do. So back off some!" I snapped. Steve blinked in response, then his face darkened.

"Don't lie to me, Sarah," he grumbled.

"I'm not lying." I denied.

"Then how did you know I was talking about Mr. Crepsley?" he asked.

"Because..." I bit my tongue, but never lost my poker face.

"I said I was talking to Vur Horston." Steve smirked. "Unless you were there, how would you know that Vur Horston and Larten Crepsley are one and the same?"

"Well...ah Hannah Montana." I blurted. "See Miley and Hannah are one in the same, phh it logic stuff."

Steve glared daggers at me. I played with my fingers trying not to notice. "Ugh, okay!" I sighed in annoyance. Joining him on my bed. "Yes, I was there. Behind a damn curtain."

"How much did you see and hear?" Steve asked.

"Well, only the beginning and the end and everything in the middle." I admitted.

"Everything," Steve finished with a sigh. "That's why you've been avoiding me: because he said I was evil."

"No, maybe, yes." I mumbled. "But mostly because of what you said. You'd rather be a vampire more then you care about me, your girl friend. You are such an ass for that. The point is I don't want to be friends any more; I don't even want to be your girl friend anymore. And maybe Mr. Crepsley is right; you really are evil-"

"I'm not evil!" Steve shouted, and shoved me off my bed. I fell flat on chest. "Take it back!" he roared.

"God Steve," I growled, while standing up. Glaring at him with the intentions to kill.

"Sorry," Steve mumbled. "That was over the top. But I'm upset. It hurt, what Mr. Crepsley said, and you ignoring me at school. You're my girl friend Sarah, the only person I can really talk to. If you break up our relationship, I don't know what I'd do."

All of the sudden he started to cry. I stood their shock at first, but then it was replaced with sympathy. My nobler self got the better of me and I pulled Steve to his feet and into a hug. "Wow, never knew Steve Leonard had a soft side." I giggled.

He pushed me playfully, and laughed with me.

"I must look like a total fool," he sniffed.

"No, not totally." I smiled, causing me another playful push. "I was stupid, I never stopped to imagine what you must had been going through. I was only thinking of myself and Miss Fluffy." I made a face, then mentally scolded myself.

Steve stared at me strangely. "Whose Miss Fluffy? He questioned.

"Oh no one," I lied. "Don't mind my tongue, it slips up from time to time."

Steve grunted. "You're a bad liar, Lovell. Always were." My jaw dropped in shock.

I studied his face, wondering if I should tell him. I couldn't possibly, it wouldn't end up good. But I felt I ought to tell him, besides I need to tell some about my wonderful pet, and rub it in their faces afterwards.

"You need to keep a secret." I whispered.

"Of course," he snorted.

"No, this is a big one. You can't tell a soul. Got it?" I asked.

"Not a word." He promised.

"Un minuto," I said, then rushed to open my door.

"Mom?" I shouted.

"Yes?" came her muffled voice.

"I'm showing Steve my violin," I yelled. "So don't disturb us, mention that to Robyn too please."

"Okay." She called back.

Closing the door I smiled bright at Steve. He had a puzzled face. "A violin?" He asked. "Your big secret, is a violin?"

"No, that's only part of it." I snorted. "Do you remember Mis-Madam Octa? Mr. Crepsley spider?"

"Of course." He claimed. "I wasn't paying much attention to her when she was on but I don't think anyone can forget those hairy legs."

I opened my dresser drawer while he was talking and got out the cage. His eyes widen when he saw it. "That's not what I think it is, is it?" he asked.

"That depends," I smirked, pulling off the cloth. "If you thought it was a poisonous spider – you're corrected."

"Oh man!" he gasped, nearing falling off my bed in shock. "That's a – she's a – where did – wow!"

I was delighted by his reaction. That was what I was aiming for. "Her name is Miss Fluffy, I find it suits her well due to her hairy legs."

"She's awesome!" he declared, stumbling closer to get a better look. "She looks just the same as the one in the circus. I can't believe you found one so similar. Where'd you get her? The pet shop? A Mexican?"

My half smile faded. "No, actually I got her from the cirque." I muttered uneasily.

"From the freak show?" he question. "Oh please tell me you didn't."

"Yeah, I stole her. She's Madam Octa, but I renamed her." I replied.

"So...that's...Madam...Octa? The Madam Octa?"

"Who else?" I said again, laughing at his shocked face.

"That's...Mr. Crepsley's spider?"

"Yup, I snuck in and stole her." I hummed. "That's why I was behind the curtain, when you left I stole her and ran home. Mr. Crepsley never came looking for her."

"You...you ASS!" he roared.

"HEY!" I shouted, upset.

"I can't believe you stole from a vampire, your something else." He laughed shaking his head. "I thought I was daring, but stealing a vampire's pet! I never would have thought you of all people you would have it in you." Steve studied the spider again, watching her bully bulge in and out. "Have you let her out of the cage yet?"

"Everyday." I cooed, placing the cage down I grabbed my violin and playing a soft tone. Miss Fluffy jumped in the cage, making Steve's eyes widen once again.

"You can control her?" he gasped.

"Sure as hell I can," I said, trying not to sound boastful. "It's really easy, I can making her do all the moves Mr. Crepsley did and more."

"Have you let her crawl on your body?" Steve asked. I nodded my head in response. His eyes were shinning bright. "Make her crawl up me. C'mon, let's go, let's go, let's go go go go GO!"

I couldn't ignore so much excitement, so I did a rare smile and nodded. I ran him through the trick so he'd understood everything.

"Be very quiet, do not say a word." I ordered.

"Yeah yeah, my lips are sealed." Steve sighed.

When he was ready, I unlocked the cage and immediately began playing. She moved forward at his feet. Steve watched in total silent. Miss Fluffy spiraled up his leg very slowly. I could see Steve gulp and take in a sharp breath. She crawled up his and sat right on his shoulder. Everything turned to a living hell when my stupid younger sister Robyn barged in.

"Hey, Sarah, where's my-" she started to say, then stopped. Her eyes locked on Steve and the monstrous spider on his shoulder. Without warning she let out an ear curling scream.

The sound alarmed me. My head snapped to look at her, as my violin bow slipped from my fingers. My link to Miss Fluffy disintegrated. She shook her head then crept over to Steve's neck, baring her fangs.

Steve roared in fear and swatted at the spider. Sadly he missed and before he could try again her fangs sank deep into his neck.

Steve stiffened and his cries stopped in his throat. His lips turned blue and his eyes widen. Before I could blink he toppled over like a sack of potatoes.

The first bit only knocked Steve out, paralyzing his body. The fall knocked Miss Fluffy off of him. I was in a state of shock, but the sight of Steve on the ground spurred me back to life.

Quickly picking up my bow, I ran it across the string. "STOP!" I screamed inside my head, making Miss Fluffy stop in her tracks. "Back inside the cage!" I commanded.

She scrambled away from Steve's body in such a rush into her cage. I slammed her cage door behind. I gritted my teeth so hard I thought I would chip all my teeth.

With stupid Miss Fluffy taken care of, and Robyn quit scream. I fell to my knee by Steve. "Steve," I asked in his ear, praying for a response. "Wake up Steve..." There was no reply, but luckily he was still breathing. But what was creepy part was that he couldn't move, not even blink. I became aware of Robyn behind me, I could feel her shaking.

"Is...is he...dead?" she asked in a innocent voice.

"Are you stupid!" I growled angrily. "He is breathing, is he not. Where is your common since you idiot!"

"But...he isn't moving." She murmured.

"Thanks for the news report!" I snapped. "If you were smart - like me - you would know that he's paralyzed."

"Will he be alright?" Robyn asked. I sighed noiselessly.

"He was till you walked in!" I grumbled, standing up to check for any parents in the hallway. I sighed when there were none. Focusing my eyes back into my Robyn was down on the floor studying Miss Fluffy.

"Is that the spider from the freak show?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, you troll." I heard her grumble, I wanted to make her think it's all her fault this happen.

"Where did you get her?"

"None of your bees wax." I snapped.

"How'd she get loose?" She questioned.

"I let her out-"

"WHAT!" Robyn interrupted.

"YEAH!" I said mincing her voice. "Word of advice I did it more then once. And she perfectly safe, until your ass came walking through the door, it's always your stupid faul-"

"DON'T BLAME IT ON ME!" she growled. "If you told me about her I would had came barging in, why didn't you tell me?"

"Well that just shows how much trust I have in you, doesn't it?" I whipped at her.

Picking up the cage I hide it back in my dresser. I joined Robyn on the floor next to Steve's motionless body.

I heard her gulp, then saw her look at me. "You have to tell mom," I knew she was right...wait a minute.

"What, ME! No you get mom." I ordered.

"No, you can't make me." She snapped.

"...Fine, I'll give you half of my secret stash of skittles." I mumbled, I saw her smiled from the corner of my eye. "But, you need to do me a favor," She nodded her head. "Don't mention about the spider, I'll think of an way to explain what happened."

"Yeah, but what is it?" She questioned.

"I tell them...I was out of my room, and came back to find Steve on the ground. And that my window was open, which led a...a bug, snake, something in to bite him."

"Okay," Robyn muttered, getting to her feet and headed to the door. She left without a word and I heard her stumbling down stairs calling for mom.

I opened my bedroom window all the way. Quickly as possible I sat down by Steve again. Waiting there in silence tuning every sound out, holding Steve's hand. "Please be okay Steve, you have to be." I prayed.

An ambulance came and took Steve away from us. My mom called Steve's mom and told her the story. When that was over my parents, Robyn and I filled into the car, chasing after the ambulance. I stared out the window the whole time, with my iPod and ear buds until the hospital came in the clearing.

I wasn't use to hospital. I barely go to them, I only went twice, once when I swallowed a quarter and second when I tried rollerblading and fell down hitting my head of concrete getting a concussion.

Mom made Robyn and I sit in the waiting room. We didn't say much while sitting, I was told Steve had been admitted and was being examined but it could be awhile.

"Sarah, Sarah?"

"Huh, oh sorry mum." I mumbled, not making eye contact.

"Are you okay, you hadn't said a word the whole time?" she questioned.

"I'm parch, I'm gonna get a drink." I lied getting up. I ignored my mom's calls for me and walked past the corner to the machine.

I slid a dollar into the slot then pressed the button for my order. My root beer dropped down, I grabbed it then went out side of the hospital to be alone.

I was surprise to find that I hadn't broke down and started crying yet. I was glad I didn't. I tried to think of other things but my mind always wander back to Steve, and the spider. Sighing I chugged my root beer, crushed the can on my forehead then recycled it.

I felt a hand being laid on my shoulder. I flinched but soon realized it was my father. Robyn was behind him yawn up a storm.

"Come, I'll take you ladies home." Dad said leading us to the car.

We all got in and Dad drove us home. Robyn was asleep by the time we got home, what I said about my parents never carrying us to our room was right. He just woke her up and told her to go to bed.

I trudged behind Robyn up to my room. Rummaging through my dresser I fished out pajamas with voodoo doll on them. Just before putting them on I found Miss Fluffy tucked in the dresser. Growling I set her out on my nightstand, then got undressed and pulled on my pajamas. Finally I did my hair up in a side ponytail.

I turned my attention back onto Miss Fluffy. She was in the middle of her cage calming breathing. I was no longer impressed with what I saw. A monster, ugly, hair, disgusting beast. I fed her, cared for her even played with her, and this is how she repays me. By biting my boy friend, possible taking his life away.

"You stupid monster!" I snarled, grabbing the cage giving it a harsh shake. "You stupid, retarded spider!" I spun the cage around, Miss Fluffy gripped the cage bars. Making me even madder! I was swearing, calling her every name I knew, and wishing her dead. As my rage reached it boiling point, I hurled the cage out my window. Just before it hit the ground, a hand darted and out from the shadows of the night and snatched it from the air.  
><em><br>A hand?_

I saw a hand - bigger then mine of course - holding the cage. Then his long red clothes, to his cropped orange hair, then long scar. And finally, his charming grin.

It was Mr. Crepsley, and he was smiling up at me!

I screamed then jolt back into the wall, making my back smash into it. I clamped my hands over my mouth and stood still. I expected him to come in and snap my neck to finish me off, but he did nothing apart from gently shaking the cage to make sure Miss Fluffy was all right. Then, still smiling he jumped down from my window and walked away. Within matter of seconds he had been swallowed from sight by the night.

I flung myself at my window and slammed it shut. At that moment I fled to my bed for safety, resembling of what a little kid would. Has he been watching me the whole time? If he knew where Miss Fluffy was here how come he never took her? Wouldn't he be furious, he looked more amused then furious. OH MY GOD, he was the one who moved me to my bed! But why? Ugh my brain hurts!

Sleeping, again was impossible. I was more terrified then the night I stole Miss Fluffy.

"Okay shut up you scaredy cat, he got Miss Fluffy back and if he wanted revenge he would had done it already." I gave myself a pep talk. And with that I was finally able to snooze off.

That Sunday, I made myself a meal of cheerios with a glass of orange juice. The only reason I ate was to pretend it was a average Sunday. My mom walked into the kitchen and turned on the kettel.

"How is he?" I asked her.

"I'll be honest, not good." She replied, taking out the coffee cream. "The doctors don't know what to make of it. It appears that a poison bug of some sort, but not any they know. They've sent samples to be expected in other hospitals, and hopefully one of them will know more about it. But..." She shook her head.

"How long does he have?" I asked.

Mom shrugged. "The way he is, they could keep alive for a long time with machines."

"You mean he's in a coma?" I questioned.

"Exactly."

"How long before he is on machines?"

"A few days they think." Mom answered. "They can't say for sure, seeing as how they don't know what they're dealing with, but they think it will be a couple of days before his respiratory and coronary systems began to shut down."

No, a couple days are not a lot of time. The day before he had a couple lifetimes to look forward to. Now he has a couple days.

"I'm going to see him." I told her, standing up from the dining table.

* * *

><p>I strolled down the white halls of the hospital to where I was told where Steve's room was. I entered Steve's room, and gasped at what I saw. He was worse then before. Studying Steve, he was tucked neatly into the bed. A drip was attack to one arm, and wires to his chest. And his face was all white and stiff. A horrible feeling built up in my gut, and I couldn't bare to be in the room anymore. Stumbling out the door I fell to my knees, could barely make it out to the hallway when I broke down. Luckily no one was there to see me cry my eyes out.<p>

When I was good and dry, and I was sure my eyes were no longer red. I walked out of the building. The sky was orange and pink. My pocket vibrated from my cell phone. Checking it my parents were trying to reach me.

"This is all my fault." I mumbled, while more tears building up in my eyes. I had to help Steve, but there was only one way to save him. Only one person who might know about the poison and how to beat it.

_Mr. Crepsley._

Fixing my jacket, at the same time as wiping my eyes. I trailed on home. I made up my mind: I was going to track Mr. Crepsley down and make him do what he could to cure Steve. When night hits, I'll sneak out and find the vampire, wherever he might be. See you in a few Mr. Crepsley...

**Well, I hope you guys all do better then I did on my test. Hehe, and I am sorry for all the people who like Nothing to Lose: People of The Night. It will take some time to update that one, due to my friend. She lost her iPod but got it back yesterday. Hopefully it will be up in a few days at best. And please R&R please please please PLEASE!**

**DO NOT HIT THAT FAVORITE BUTTON WITH OUT REVIEWING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello, hello. Long time no see and this time you can blam MEEEE! I am in a good mood even though it is eleven pm here, okay LOL perfect it matches this story. Specking about this story I have A LOT to saying, first of all there's a bit of my past in here about me and to do with blood. Just so you all know I love blood, it's to die for! Best thing in the world! Well anyway, there will also be A LOT of humor! Just like you all wanted hehehe! I feel so evil that you don't know what I wrote yet, hehe sooo rebellious!**

**I'd like to say thanks to all the people who reviewed, you are now the queen/king of the world for a week! And you're pen names are...**

**Day-Of-The-Dead-TattoGal  
><strong>**Sarah Shan  
>FreakShow<br>UrBestFriend23 **** - You girls stuck by me since this story start, thanks soooo much! I LOVE U!**

**NorthwesternBaby  
>CharmedxTrance<br>Kenilyn  
><strong>**SevsGal90 **** - Thank you for reading my story, hope you guys continue tooooooooooooooooo!**

**And of course, the people with the brains...ANONYMOUS PEOPLE!**

**You just are the ones who listen and press the damn review button, please continue and do sooooooooooooo!**

**ON WITH THE !**

* * *

><p>When the clock struck eleven, I was out heading back to the old theater. It was only place I thought he would be. My choice of weapon was my steak knife – which I stole - and a garlic necklace. Stealing is kind of my thing; I'm pretty good at taking candy from Robyn without her noticing.<p>

Anyway, the old theater was pitch black and deserted; I had used the front door this time. I don't know what I'd do if the vampire wasn't here, but deep inside me told me he was here. I had no clue where I was heading; there's your typical Sarah being forgetful and not bringing a flashlight.

I spotted a flicker of light coming from a candle. The farther down I went, the easier it was for me to see. I spotted Mr. Crepsley waiting for me. He was sitting at a table playing a game of cards with himself.

"Good morning, Mistress Lovell," He greeted without looking at me.

I raised my brow at him. "It's in the middle of night," I stated. "Not morning smartass."

"To me, that is morning," He noted, then looked up and grinned like a confident man, who is in control of the situation.

"Did you have a nice wait?" I asked full of sarcasm.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You've known I had Miss – I mean Madam Octa the whole time, didn't you?"

"Are we not clever?" He declared.

"I know. And if you happened to have a brain you would at least tried to look more appealing. Like get plastic surgery, bleach your teeth, wearing better clothes, and lose some weight." I jeered; I'm on my rebellious dark side.

Mr. Crepsley narrowed his eyes, staring at me murderously. Ohhh, I'm in love with your stare; would it be okay if I barrowed it I thought.

Clearing my throat, not even going to apologize I cut to the chase. "Anyway, please do tell me why you didn't take Madam Octa then." I questioned.

He softened and shrugged his shoulders. "I was going to, but I got to thinking about a sort of girl who would dare steal from vampire, and I decided you might be worth further study."

"Ha, I'm clever and you're a stalker!" I hooted. "Haha, wait, hey you perv!" I growled inwardly. I changed into my pajamas every night! He could have seen my buns!

He smirked snapping his fingers making the cards jump into the pack by itself. He put them away then cracked his knuckles. "Tell me, Sarah Lovell, why have you come? Is it to steal from me again? Do you still desire Madam Octa?"

I shook my head. "Never in hell, and it's Miss Fluffy now." I snarled.

He laughed. "She would be so sad to hear that. By any chance would you have another slice of pizza, she really enjoyed it the first time."

"Stop making fun of me!" I warned him. "Or you'll regret it."

"No?" He asked. "And what will you do if I continue?"

"First you'll be like just like the kid in my class when I stabbed him with a dhal pencil dragging a scar down his whole arm. He bled so much. That was fun." I explained recalling the memory. "But for you it won't be your arm, or a pencil, but this knife in your heart." I expected him to freeze in fear when I opened my jacket, exposing my garlic necklace and steak knife but he didn't. Instead he smiles, snapped his fingers again and the garlic and knife were in his hands. What that's no fair!

He studied the garlic, chuckling he took a bit out of it, swallowing it down. Eww garlic breath! Next he snapped the blade off the knife and chucked it away in the corner. Well that was an epic fail!

"You know what I love?" He asked.

"Puppies, cause I don't." I replied sarcastically.

"No, I love people who watch lots of horror movies and read horror books. Because their believe what they read and hear, and coming packing silly things like garlic, instead of weapons that could real damage, like guns and hand grenades."

"So garlic doesn't hurt you?" I question disappointed.

"Why should it?" He asked.

"Cause you're evil to the core." I explained.

"Am I." He asked.

"Of course you are!" I snapped. "You must be all vampires are evil."

"You should not believe everything you are told," He requested. "It is true that our appetites are rather exotic. But just because we drink blood does not mean we are evil. Are vampire bats evil when they drink blood of a cow and horse?"

"No," I replied. "But that's a different, they're animals."

"Humans are animals, too," He told me. "If a vampire kills a human, then yes, he is evil. But one who takes a little blood to fill his rumbling belly...where is the harm in that?"

I couldn't answer; I doubt my research would work now:

Ever  
>Vampire<br>Is  
>Licentious (or something like that :P)<p>

I felt numb and no long knew what to believe. I was at his mercy, alone and defenseless.

"I see you are not in the mood for a debate," He assured. "Very well. I will save the speeches for another time. So tell me Sarah Lovell what is it you want if it is not my spider?"

"She bit my boy friend." I answered.

"The one known as Steve Leopard," He said, nodding. "A nasty business. Still, boys who play with things they do not understand can hardly complain if-"

"Make him feel better! I yelled, interrupting him. "I know you have the antidote."

"You are indeed very clever." He complemented. "Madam Octa's bite is deadly, but for every poison there is a cure. Maybe I have a bottle of serum that will restore your boy friend's natural physical functions."

"Yes!" I cheered. "Who's so smart? I am, I am, I am S.M.R.T-"

"But maybe," Mr. Crepsley said raising his voice to overpower mine. He stuck out his finger and pointed at me. "It is a small bottle. Maybe there is only a tiny amount of serum. Maybe it is very precious. Maybe I want to save it for a real emergency, in case Madam Octa ever bits _me. _Maybe I do not want to waste it on an evil brat."

"Two things. One is if you say maybe one more time, I'll slap you so hard whole Africa will feel for you. Second of all, you are one of the cruelest selfish basterd I've ever met! You can't let him die!" I ordered sternly.

"I most certainly can." Mr. Crepsley laughed. "What is your boy friend to me? You heard him the night he was here: he said he would become a vampire hunter when he grew up!"

"He didn't mean it," I assured. "Everyone says stuff they don't mean."

"Perhaps," Mr. Crepsley mused, stroking his chin. "But again, I ask: why should I save Steve Leopard? The serum was expensive and cannot be replaced."

"I can pay for it," I stated, hoping that was what he wanted. I saw his eyes narrow, he hunched forward smiling.

"Pay for it?" He asked slyly. "But you are only a girl. You cannot possibly have enough money to buy the cure."

"Maybe not, but I do know that I bank account before I was even born. It has all my birthday, Valentines, Halloween, Easter, Christmas, New Year's money in it." I declared. "All of it was based towards my college in the future. But if I have to, I will give it all over to save Steve."

He shook his head. "No," He said softly in a kind voice. "I see you do have the money, but money does not interest me."

I sighed, before regaining my brave stern face. "What _does _interest you?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him. "You got to have a price, that why you were waiting for me. Isn't it?"

"I see you truly are clever young woman," He complemented. "I knew that when I woke up to find my spider gone and your note on my coffin. I said to myself 'Larten there goes a remarkable child, a true prodigy. There goes a girl who is going places.'

I growled, literally; at him referring to me as a child. It has to be the height; it's always the height, so what if I'm 5'5 and seventeen.

"Quit the bull you geyser and tell me what you want," I snarled. That right, you call me a child I'll call you a geyser!

He laughed nastily, not the reaction I was going for but then again I'm humorous! After he straightened out going back to his serious self again. "You remember what Steve Leopard and I talked about?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have good memory." I replied. Truthfully, I think I kind of have a little bit of photographic memory. "Steve wanted to become a vampire. But you declined saying he was too young, so he said he'd become your assistant. That seemed alright by you, until you tasted his blood and it turn out he was 'evil', so it went back to a no."

"That about sums it up," He agreed. "Except, if you recall, I was not too keen on the idea of an assistant. They can be useful but also a burden."

"Yup you weren't keen as mustard," I giggled slightly. "But where is this leading too?"

"I have had a rethink since then," He told me. "I decided it might not be such a bad thing after all, especially now that I have separated from the Cirque Du Freak and will have to fend for myself. An assistant could be just what the witch doctor ordered." He smiled to his little joke. Yeah, like you separated; more like you got KICKED OUT! Plus you call that a joke, I seen fruit joke around better then you.

"You mean you decide to actually take Steve as your assistant?" I gasped, pleased as a punch. Of course I'd miss Steve, but at least he'd get to live out his dream!

"Heavens, no!" He yelped. "That monster? There is no telling what he will do as matures. No, Sarah Lovell, I do not want Steve Leopard to be my assistant." Okay so I was wrong I'll admit that. Mr. Crepsley pointed at me again, and I knew what he what he was going to say.

"You want _me!_" I sighed, beating him to it. And his dark sinister smile told me I was right.

"ARE YOU HIGH? YOU'RE CRAZY!" I yelled, stumbling backwards. "NO WAY IN LIVING HELL WILL I BECOME YOU'RE ASSISTANT! I'D RATHER TIE MYSELF NAKED TO A CHAIR AND BURN MYSELF WITH LIT CERGIRATES!"

Mr. Crepsley stared at me worriedly, but doesn't everybody do that? "Then Steve Leopard will die." He said simply.

I stopped retreating. "Come on," I bagged. "Isn't there anything else you want?"

"This issue is not open to debate," He stated. "If you wish to save your boy friend, you must join. If you refuse, we have nothing further to discuss."

"Yes, you are right." I muttered giving up. "Tell me more about being a vampire's assistant."

He smiled happily. "You will be my traveling companion," He explained. "You will travel with me across the world. You will be my eyes and hands during the day. You will guard me while I sleep. You will find food for me if it's scarce. You will take my clothes to the laundry. You will polish my shoes. You will look after Madam Octa. In short, you will see to my every need. In return, I will teach you the ways of the vampires.

"Do I _have_ to become a vampire?" I questioned.

"Eventually," He answered. "At first you will only have some vampire powers. I will make you a half-vampire. That means you will be able to move about during the day. You will not need much blood to keep you satisfied. You will have certain powers but not all. And you will only age at a fifth the regular rate, instead of a full vampire's tenth."

"Yeah I know vampires don't live forever." I sighed; I hate being told stuff I already know.

"That is right."

"I don't know if I should do it," I muttered. "It doesn't sound so right to me."

"It is your choice," He said again. "I cannot force you to become my assistant. If you decided it is not to your liking, you are free to leave."

"Then Steve will die!" I cried.

"Yes," he agreed. "It is your assistance or his life."

"There's not really a choice is there?" I grumbled.

"No," He admitted, "It is not. But it is the only one I offer. Do you accept?"

I thought it over, and I had the urge to flip him off and dart off. But if I did, then Steve would die and I can't do that. Was this worth the deal? The only answer that truly spoke to me was yes.

"Sure," I sighed. "I'm not fond of it, but my hands are tied. But I will warn you if the chance does come to betray you, I will. You will never be able to trust an annoying, mischievous, eccentric, rebellious girl like me."

"Fair enough," He said.

"I mean it," I warned him. "I'll annoy the living hell out of you, you will regret every minute of it. And with my calculations I annoy 99.9 percent of the world."

"I know you do," He said. "That is why I want you. A vampire must have spirit. Your fighting quality is exactly what drew me to you. You are danger girl to have around, I am sure, but in a fight, when the chips are down, I am just as sure you will be a worthy ally."

WHAT! MY FIGHTING QUALITY DREW ME TO YOU! NOT MY HIDEN CHARM OR GOOD LOOKS, IF I EVEN HAVE ANY!

"I know," I grumbled sadly. "How do we do this?"

He stood and pushed the table aside. Stepped forward until he was about a foot away from me. He seemed taller than a giraffe when standing near me. There was a revolting odor to him that I hadn't notice before, the smell was _blood_.

He raised his right hands showing me the back of it. His nails were semi long and looked to be very sharp. He then raised his left hand and pressed his nails into the flesh tips of his right. Next he used his other set of nails to mark the right hand fingers in the same way. He winced at the pain.

"Lift your hands," He grunted. I was watching the blood run down from his finger tips to his wrist and didn't obey the command. My sides tingled in a weird kind of pain, like always to the sight of blood. "Now!" He yelled, grabbing my hands and jerking them up.

He dug his nails into my tiny soft tips of my baby fingers, all ten of them at once. I cried out in pain and stumbled backwards. Squeezing my hands to try and make the pain stop.

"Do not be such a baby," He taunted, tugging my hands free.

"Oww that hurt!" I howled while gritting my teeth.

"Of course it does," He laughed. "It hurts me too. Did you think becoming a vampire was easy? Get used to the pain. Much lies ahead."

He pulled a couple of my fingers into his mouth and sucked some blood out. I watch as he rolled it around his mouth testing it. Finally he swallowed nodded in approval. "You have good blood, one of the purest I have ever tasted," He admitted. "We can proceed."

Oh yay, I'm as pure as snow white, oh goody.

He compelled his finger tips with mine, wounds to wounds. My arms and hand grew numb, to the point where it felt like it was being pricked by pins and needles. Till I felt a flowing sensation, when I realized my blood was moving from my body to his through my left arm, while his blood entered through my right. He's blood traveled up my numb arm, it felt like more pins and needles were attaching to my arm. When the blood reached my heart there was a killing stabbing pain, I'd almost collapsed. The same thing was happening to Mr. Crepsley and I could see him grinding his teeth and sweating.

The pain slowly disappeared when I felt Mr. Crepsley's blood crept down my left arm and started flowing back into his. We broke apart, and I stumbled backwards there to stabilize myself.

"Give me your fingers," Mr. Crepsley ordered politely. I noticed him licking his wounds. "My spit will heal your wounds. You will lose all your blood and die otherwise."

He was right; I saw blood oozing out of my cuts making me feel uncomfortable again. I stumbled forward falling over. But before I could hit the ground Mr. Crepsley caught me, and helped me stand up straight. My face turned a crimson red before I brushed his hands off of me coldly before stretching my hands upwards to his face. I let the vampire put them in his mouth and rub his tongue against them. When he released them, the blood stopped leaking out. I studied my finger and noted they now have ten tiny scars.

My poor beautiful hands, there were the best part of my body. So small and soft like a baby's ass, my mom always said if she hated me she would have snapped my pinky (which would be easy, I almost broke it over 10000000000000000000000000000 times). It's always described to be like a toothpick, no one can beat how small me hands are.

"This is how you recognize a vampire," Mr. Crepsley told me. "There are other ways to change a human but the finger are the simplest and least painful method."

"So I'm a half-vampire now," I explained. "I don't feel any different."

"Yes," He said. "It will take a few days for the effect to become apparent. There is a period of adjustment. The shock would be too great otherwise."

"What are my new powers," I asked. "Will I be able to change into a bat?"

His laughter startled me making me flinch. "A bat!" He shrieked. "You do not believe those silly stories, do you? How on Earth could someone the size of you or I turn into a tiny flying rat? Use your brain, girl. We can no more turn into bats, rats, or fog than we can turn into ships, planes, or monkeys!"

I glared icily at Mr. Crepsley. "Whatever, we got to save Steve right now," I demanded stomping my foot. "We must tend to him, if he doesn't get the antidote now he'll die. So move your lazy ass out the door."

Mr. Crepsley led the way out the door. Once outside, he told me to hop up on his back. "Keep your arms wrapped around my neck," He explained. "Do not let go or make any sudden movements."

"Yay!" I bellowed; leaping onto his back; wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my chin on my arm. "It's like elementary all over again!" My friends - to this day give me piggy back rids, and say I weight as much as their bag pack.

After I finished my statement. Mr. Crepsley clasped his hands around my thighs and began running.

He looked like he was running normal speed at first till I noticed all the building zipping by. WOAH THIS IS SOOO COOL, YAY I LOVE PIGGY BACK RIDES!

We approached the hospital in only a few seconds; I slid off of Mr. Crepsley back and began searching for Steve's window.

"Which room is your boy friend in?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"If my corrections are right, he'd be in that one." I saw pointing up at a window on the third floor. I was told to get on his back again; I did as he asked. When I was in position; Mr. Crepsley stalked over to the wall, took off his shoes then snuck in nails - both hands and feet - into the wall.

Next thing I knew it he started scaling up the wall; my arms and legs tightened around him as I squeezed my eyes shut. I'm terrified of heights. I felt Mr. Crepsley stop and I slowly opened my eyes to see him staring back at me.

"Do not worry I had done this many times," I nodded my head understanding. "I will not drop you. It takes a very long fall to kill a vampire, and half vampire." I nodded my head again and he resumed scaling the wall.

Within moments we were at Steve's window. The window was locked shut; Mr. Crepsley clicked his fingers and the latch sprang open. He shoved the window open and crawled inside.

I jumped off his back and examined Steve, as he checked the door. Steve was the same as I left him; my versioned blurred with tear before I quickly blinked them away.

"The poison has worked rapidly," Mr. Crepsley affirmed, gazing down over my shoulder. "We might be too late to save him."

"If he dies...," I paused. "You die."

Mr. Crepsley ignored me; rolled up Steve's sleeve. "We are in time-"

"Dammit! And I was lookin' forward to you being slaughtered!" I scowled. "I mean yippy! The luck of the flying ponies was with me today!"

Mr. Crepsley stared at me awkwardly as if saying "I take that back, you are not clever, you are mental". His eyes linger on me without blinking. I could tell what he was thinking about or read his expression.

"The lights are on but no buddy's home," I jested; crashing Mr. Crepsley's train of thought. For a second I thought I saw him blush, nah I must be wrong.

Mr. Crepsley pulled a small glass vial; he tilted Steve's head to the side and pressed ever so gently his nail on his skin, cutting it. Blood oozed out making me feel uncomfortable; if you haven't noticed I always get a weird feeling in my wrist and sides whenever I see the sight of blood; it's a long story that I rather not share.

Mr. Crepsley stuck his finger on the cut, then removed the cork of the vial and drained the contaminates into his mouth. He leaned forward and covered the cut with lips, blowing the serum into Steve.

He sat up when he finish, and wiped his lips and spat the rest of the fluids onto the floor. "I am always afraid of swallowing that stuff by accident-"

"See these face," I interrupted pointing to my face. "It doesn't care, so shut your yap – OH MY GOD!" I shirked when I noticed Steve twitch and moan. I was about to do my happy dance, well actually only got the first half of it done when Steve's eyes snapped open.

"You are dreaming," I spoke without thinking, while also what Sammy-son calls the "alien sign" with my fingers. A puzzled look swept across Steve's face, but his mouth wouldn't work and he fallen back asleep again.

"This will happen a lot," Mr. Crepsley said. "He will-"

"Don't care sh-"

"Will you stop interrupting me?" He bellowed.

"No." I answered while smiling. SHIT I'M SMILING! I quick frowned and slapped a hand over my mouth, after this whole thing blows over I'll give a stern lecture.

"Come," He ordered. "Let us go."

"Aww grandpa can't I stick around and hang with my BF," I coaxed, batting my eyelids. Mr. Crepsley was actually too young to be my grandfather; he looked to be in his 20s. "I wanna make sure he'll recover."

"You mean you want to make sure I have not tricked you." Mr. Crepsley laughed. "Since you are so protective over your boy friend, we will come back tomorrow and you will see if he is fine. We must be going now. If we stay any-"

This time I didn't interrupt him cause he was actually saying something I wanted to hear; the door opened and a nurse walked in.

"AHHHH A NAZI!" I screamed, startling the nurse AKA Nazi. "TAKE COVER!" I rolled across the room and pulled a blanket over my body and pretended to be scared when actually inside I was dying of laughter, DON'T PEE YOUR PANTS SARAH!

"What's going on here?" She shouted. Yeah Nazi, take it out on Mr. Crepsley! "Who the hell are-"

Mr. Crepsley reacted quick, grabbing the blanket off of me and throwing it over the Nazi. She fell down as she tried to untangle herself.

"Ahhh, I'm naked without my blanket," I wailed dramatically. "Don't look at me!"

"COME!" Mr. Crepsley hissed, not in the mood. He rushed over to the window. "We have to leave immediately."

I sat there for a few seconds staring at his hand he held out to me, then Steve, then the Nazi, then the open door. Me likey what I see, NO not the Nazi, the door!

Mr. Crepsley lowered his hand. "I see," he spoke in a bleak voice. "You are going to go back on our deal,"

Without acting I jumped up with my hands above my head, turned to door and dashed out yelling off the top of my lungs "FREEDOM!"

"Very well Sarah Lovell! It will do you no good. You are a creature of the night now. You are one of us! You will be back. You will come crawling on your knees, begging for help. Run, fool, run!"

He began to laugh along with MEEE! Oh you just watch me Mr. C, prepare to eat your words!

**YAY! FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS OVER, I FINISHED IT ALL THIS NIGHT AND I HAVE TO SAY THE ONLY REASON IT TOOK SO LONG BECAUSE OF STUPID HOMEWORK, AND ME AND MY FRIEND ARE WRITING TWO GREEK STORIES PLUS A PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN STORY TOO! AND ON MY NORMAL DAYS I HAVE A LOT OF VAMPIRE STORIES, ONE IS ALSO ON FANFIC. SO YEAH I'M PRETTY BUSY, AND NOW I WILL TAKE MY HAND OFF THE CAP-LOCKS! Okay thats all for now, I should really go to sleep now night! **

**Wish me a goodnight sleep by pressing the review button...you know you want toooooooooooooooooooooo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi it's me again, I rushed at making this. It was hard to find time to make this chapter but I got it done! If you haven't noticed I changed this story from ADVENTURE and ROMANCE to HUMOR and ROMANCE cause I realized how funny my story is so yeah! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm VERY pissed at one review I got from an anonymous reviewer and I want you to see it and tell me what yeah think.<strong>

**Ugh 2011-10-24 . chapter 8 **

This story could be better. You allude to real world things too much. A geyser is a hole in the ground that shoots water. Either get a beta or proof read your own work, it will help tremendously.  
>Also... I understand that Sarah is your character to do with as you please, but I feel she's 2-dimensional. Carefully flesh her out more, you don't have to rush or exaggerate her.<br>If you could look into these problems I would have no problem following your story. Waiting for the next chapter now :)  
><strong><strong><strong><strong><br>Well I have a few things to say to Ugh, one F you, two if you hate my write then don't read my story, three I know what a geyser is I was just trying to write fast and FYI it was late at night and I was falling asleep on my laptop, four I do have a beta dumbass, five I can make my story how ever I want so I'll make Larten exaggerate her is I want too, six I don't rush my story I make it long then a lot of people, seven SARAH IS ME! LIKE GOD YOU'RE DUMBER THEN MY SISTER!********

******Sorry ppl that yeah had to see me spaz out but I had to say that for some time now. Hehe!******

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, a<strong>**nyway time to say my thanks again to the NICE reviews!**

Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal  
><span>UrBestFriend23<span>  
><span>SarahShan<span>  
><span>CharmedxTrace<span>  
><span>PrincessOfTheVampires<span>  
><span>FreakShow:<span> _Thank you for the _**NICE**_eviews. I luv you all so very much, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Anonymous: _Love my _**NICE**__ anonymous ppl too, hope you will enjoy this chapter!__

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Shan stuff<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy the chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it<br>Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
>Sticks and stones may break my bones<br>But chains and whips excite me  
><span>Rihanna - S&amp;M<span>_

* * *

><p>So I gave myself a hard scolding when I got home that night. I slapped myself across the face five times NOT on purpose though! After, I yelled at myself for slapping myself then slapped myself for yelling at myself. Man I really shouldn't have kids.<p>

When morning approach I took my acting skills and acted surprised when I heard Steve was better. I took it to a new level and cried; I know weak right, but I love how I know how to cry when I'm not even sad. It one of my hidden talents that I don't know why I have...

"He snapped out of it himself?" Dad asked.

"Yes," Mom said. "The doctors can't understand but nobody's complaining."

"Incredible," Dad muttered.

"Do you think it's a miracle?" Raw-poo asked; which was directed to me.

"No," I hoaxed. My family stared at me awkwardly waiting for me to continue. "He's a MUTANT!"

Raw-poo bursted into gut stitching laughter. I laughed at her laughing and before I knew it everyone was laughing; laughing chain much!

The day continued like normal; Dad packed my laptop into my backpack for me along with my lunchbox. Isn't he nice! And I made my way to school with Sammy-son.

I wasn't afraid of the sunlight as I knew Mr. Crepsley said I was free to walk around in the daylight, so go me! But how would I explain to everyone else that I'm stuck in my body for so long...nah, I'll think positive, I'll have a lot more time to find the right man!

I visited Steve after school; he was stretched out on his couch in blue boxer shorts and a white tank-top eating a bowl of fresh popped popcorn. He was delighted to see me and told me about his stay in the hospital.

"I'll have to get bitten by a spider more often," He joked.

"And maybe I'll join you," I added through laughter. It was good to hear his voice again.

"You know, the doctors are baffled," he remarked, interrupting my laughter. "They don't know what made me sick and they don't know how I recovered."

"You didn't tell them about Miss Fluffy?" I asked surprised.

"No," He answered. "There wasn't seem much point. It would've meant trouble for you."

"Thanks."

"Hey, what happened to her?" He asked. "What did you do with her after she bit me?"

"While I held back from the urge to make her bite Robyn, and instead I put her back in her cage and drowned her in my bathtub full of boiling hot water. She expanded like a balloon!" I lied, god I love lying!

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course not!" I giggled. "I shoved her in the paper shredder,"

Another lie.

"Now that sounds more like you," He chuckled. "Wait, they actually both sound like you."

I shrugged my shoulders feeling very special at the moment.

"When I first woke up," He began. "I thought I saw you. I must have been mistaken, because it was the middle of the night. But it was a lifelike dream. I even thought I saw someone with you, tall and ugly, dressed in red, with orange hair and a long scar down his left side of his face."

I raised my brown eye brow. "Are you sure it wasn't a girl," I spoke in a muffled voice, trying to make it sound scary in any way. "Maybe it...it was Wendy!"

"You mean the restaurant, Wendy?" Steve asked.

"No my grade five French teacher, yes the Wendy restaurant." I joked. "Nah, just forget about it. We all have lifelike dreams from time to time. I had my share." I admitted.

In the past few days I began to notice a change in myself. It was difficult to fall asleep; I kept waking up in the middle of the night. My hearing had improved; whenever I was in school I was able to listen to the conversation in two rooms down as if there were no walls.

The most pleased and disappointed part about my body changing was I no longer need the use of glasses. Call me a nerd; but I love to wear glasses. People would often ask why I wasn't wearing them and I'd lied saying I was wearing contacts.

The same goes with my braces; I no longer had them. One day when I woke up the mental bar holding them together along with the elastics snapped and I had to pull off the excess parts. What creepy is that it didn't hurt what so ever. So I no longer have braces anymore. I won't show my face to my mom, she would freak if she knew I didn't have my braces anymore.

My body was now in better shape, my cross-country coach was amazed that I could run more miles than before without even breaking a sweat. Nobody could keep up with me!

I even broke my record a pushups, 1! Sadly you couldn't see any muscles on me; beside my already jumbo ones in my legs that I've always had.

I tried my best not to show my new "talents" but I'd always seem to forget. Just the same way that I always forget to studied for the upcoming science test.

For example; on Thursday I tripped and rammed my froth side into a locker door. I was fine but the locker door will let's just say I was the fat old lady and the locker door was the dog. Poor Chihuahua was never to be seen again.

Another is when I was eating poutin I wasn't concentrating. My neighbors - which are weirder then me - were arguing. Even as a human you could hear their loud voice cutting through the tree line and into your house.

I was busy away slurping up the moist French fries when inexplicably the food became tougher. So I did the right thing a spit the food in my mouth into bathroom sink. My mom was worried about me and though I was sick but I reassured her that I only ate an uncooked French fry so I'm fine. I didn't want to tell her I broke another fork, well, I broke more spoons then I did with forks but that doesn't matter.

When Friday approach, Steve was the center of attention; everybody in the whole school wanted to know the story about what happen you him.

"I don't know what bit me," Steve lied. "I was at Sarah's house. I was sitting by the window. I heard a noise but before I could look and see what it was, I got bitten and passed out." This was the story we agreed on when I went to visited Steve when he was out of the hospital. Well actually it was more of his idea I just decide to go along with it like a good friend I am!

I didn't really feel like myself this Friday; I just couldn't put my finger on it. I'd catch myself gazing around the class round, feeling very out of place. It was like I had a devil and a angel on both of my shoulders, the angel telling me I don't belong with humans and I should join Mr. Crepsley by his side, while the devil is saying don't give a fuck about Mr. C and except who I am, I'm just different and better than anybody else now. What made is even more irritating was that they were both right.

Sammy-son and More-More told Steve about my new skills in soccer and cross-country. "She's like super women," More-More declared. "She's running like the wind."

"Really?" Steve asked staring at me eerily. "What brought on the big change, Sarah?"

"It's my time of the month again." I remarked.

Sammy-son and More-More seemed to believe it. They laughed till they couldn't breathe no more. "Listen to Ms. Modest!" Sammy-son laughed. "Mr. Champion has said he might put her at forward for the seventeen soccer team. The last girl to make it in that's from this school has been long gone."

"Yeah," Steve mused. "Yeah, you're right."

"Stop it guys," I pleaded. "It's only Mr. Champion talking, not like it going to happen in my life time."

"Maybe," Steve said. "_Maybe."_

At free period I played poorly so Steve wouldn't had suspect anything. I don't think he knew I was a vampire, but he sensed something was different. I ran slower than normal, missed passes and tripped over the ball once.

My ploy worked. By the end of the game he stopped watching my every move and began to joke around with me again. But I accidently made a mistake that I couldn't take back. Alan and I were sprinting after the ball, he shouldn't even have gone after it cause clearly I was closer to it then he was. But Alan was A LOT more stupid then the rest of us and sometimes acted like a total retard on crack. **MENTAL RETARDIOUS MUCH!  
><strong>  
>Free period was slowly slipping away and I want to at least get one goal, so I decided what the hell with Alan Morris that's my ball and you won't have it.<p>

Our bodies clashed together, skin smacking skin, just before I reached the ball. Alan gave a yelp and went flying back; I leaped over him and gathered the ball between my feet.

The sight of blood stopped me. Alan landed badly cutting open his knee and blood oozed out like lava. His eyes were glassy and I could see him holding back from crying, More-More always liked the sensitive type.

Someone stole the ball from me, but I took no notice. My eyes were focused on the blood coming from Alan. I gripped my wrist and shook off the irritable sensation to cringe. I took baby steps forward till I was the one towering over Alan; blocking the light casting a dark shadow down on him. He gazed up and must have seen my face because he went pale and froze like a statue. It was all as if I was Medusa.

I dropped to my knees and before I knew what I was doing and ignoring the tiny voice in my head screaming at me; I had covered my mouth over Alan's gash and was sucking up his blood. Seconds felt like hours; my eyes were closed as the metallic bitter sweet tasting blood filled my mouth. I wasn't sure as how much I was drank or if I even harmed Alan; but I never got a chance to find out.

I became aware of the people around me; I reopened my eyes and forced myself to sit up away from Alan's knee. Nearly everyone was watching in horror. How was I going to explain this to everyone? Suddenly a solution hit me and I jump up with my arms flaring around.

"**I'M THE VAMPIRE QUEEN**!" I bleated. "**BOW DOWN TO YOUR QUEEN OR I'LL SUCK YOU DRY**!"

They all stared at me in shock, then started to laugh and bow. They all thought it was a joke! Man I'm on a role with lies, wow they're pilling up now...

"You're a dumbass Sarah." Somebody said.

"Eww that sooo gross!"

"Have you gone mental?"

"Do you work at a blood bank?"

"This is so going on my Twitter,"

"You should be locked up!"

Sadly the bell rang saying it was time to return to class. Aww I liked all the attention! Oh yeah I'm and such a great lying I like fooled the whole school!

But then I noticed someone near the end of the field. It was Steve, and his dark face told me knew exactly what had happened. And I hadn't fooled just everyone.

He _knew._

The rest of the school day I avoided Steve and ran all the way home. In the possess I kind of pissed off some ally boys, then tossed them in the dumpster. But that's not the point; what is why did I attack Alan as if he was a baby lamb and I was a hungry lion.

Alan's blood was still fresh in my mouth; I bolted to the bathroom to raise my mouth with several glasses of water.

I never new blood could be so...tempting. It's so strange, I look fine on my outside but on the inside it so different and complex...well at least to me I looked normal. What happened to Alan is never going to happen again to ANYONE! That be the last time I'll taste blood again; I swear.

Okay, what did I say before? Oh right think positive! Hmm...maybe I can be the first vampire to be in the Olympics; I'd play every sport know to man. I'd make millions! I could be on TV, I could be just like Oprah Winfrey, I could be in movies, and I'd be a hell lot better than Julia Roberts! My train of thought crashed when Raw-poo walked into the bathroom.

"Knock much," I snapped; moving my attention off the mirror and onto her.

"Sorry, I forgot." Raw-poo muttered. "Admiring yourself in the mirror again."

"Why wouldn't I. I'm the most sexiest person in the world. Because of me the song Sexy And I Know It was created."

"Oh just so you know, I moved your weed on the top shelf."

"Shhh, quiet down!" I joked. I don't smoke weed, or smoke anything for that matter. I don't even drink; never in my life will I.

"If I had a face like yours, I'd stay away from mirror; or crowded places." Raw-poo jested.

Raw-poo was dressed in her pink cheetah print bathrobe. She pulled across the tan shower curtain and started to turn on the shower to the temperature that she wanted. Afterwards she sat on the edge of the tube and watched me admire myself again in the mirror.

"You look different." She said.

"Do not," I barked, then paused to ask: "Do I?"

"Yeah," She answered. "I'm not sure what it is but there sure is something different 'bout yeah. Like yer face is different."

"Blah blah blah. You're just imagining things." I told her. "When you hit puberty you'll see."

"Could you - one sec," Raw-poo paused and turned around to cut off the water so she wouldn't waste anymore then she already did. As she bent down my eyes focused on the curves of her neck. I yet again felt the weird sensations in my wrist and sides, and suddenly my mouth went dry.

"As I was saying, could you-" she began, turning back around. She stopped when she saw my eyes. "Sarah?" Raw-poo asked nervously. "Sarah, what are-"

I raised my right hand and she went quiet. The pupils in her eyes widen and her eyes followed my hand around. I didn't know how or why, but I was hypnotizing her!

"Step forward." I growled, my voice was deep like a scary man's. Raw-poo rose and obeyed.

I was breathing heavily, licking my lips. Beads of sweat were rolling down Raw-poo's face. I circled around her, my hands never leaving her flesh. I could feel her veins throbbing. I barred my teeth and leaned forward. When my lips touched her neck I caught sight of myself in the mirror making me pause.

My face was twisted, my skin turn to a pale white with zero freckles or zits, my swamp green eyes looked like an emerald flaming fire, and my pearly white teeth were sharp and pointed; I was grinning viciously. How could I not notice this before, I look so different, like a monster!

As I stared at myself in the mirror, the evil looking faces disappeared besides my clear pale skin and the color of my eyes. Flaming emerald green besides plain boring swamp green. I actually look...look beautiful!

Wait, oh yeah I almost killed Raw-poo. This isn't good...

I scream and toppled backwards; my right arm fell into the toilet bowl in the water. Good thing it was clean water and not contaminated.

"What's going on?" Raw-poo asked. "I feel weird – why is your arm in the toilet?"

"Ahh, gotta go!" I coughed in embarrassment then bolted out of the bathroom.

When I was out of the bathroom I leaped onto my bed and started breathing rapidly. It couldn't be controlled; the thirst for blood is too strong. I don't even need to see blood to want blood. Just thinking about it is enough. And for once I actually started to cry.

My life will no longer be normal, I will no longer be plain Sarah Lovell the boy replier, the disease that makes you laugh nonstop, the girl that won't shut up, the gothic chick with a sense of humor, I won't be me! The vampire in me cannot be controlled. I might accidently even kill my Mom or Dad; I can't let that happen. For my friends and family sake I would have to travel away, where I wouldn't cause them harm. And that's what I'll do!

I didn't leave a note or bring anything with me. They didn't matter much to me right now. All that mattered at the moment was getting to the theater.

When I encountered the theater for another time; it didn't look as scary as it did before. I was used to it. If you think about it, there's nothing to fear about if you're a vampire, you're the one that causes people to be afraid.

Mr. Crepsley was waiting for me inside the front door.

"I heard you coming," He said. "You lasted longer in the world of humans then I thought."

I didn't want any chit-chat, I was pissed off about being wrong.

"I sucked the blood of my friend's boyfriend," I told him. "And almost killed my little sister."

"You escaped lightly," He answered. "Many vampires kill someone close to them before realizing they are doomed. You are lucky."

"**DON'T CALL ME LUCKY!**" I screamed. "**DO YOU THINK IT'S LUCKY THAT I HAVE TO LEAVE THE ONLY FAMILY AND FRIENDS THAT LOVED AND CARED FOR ME; I HAVE TO JOIN YOU AND WORK FOR YOUR LAZY ASS ALL DAY AND NIGHT, NEVER BEING ABLE TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE!**" I held back the urge to cry again.

Mr. Crepsley nodded slowly taking all of what I said in. "You probably will not believe this," He started. "But I know what you are going through and I feel sorry for you."

Those words brought some sign of comfort to me, that I wasn't alone. I forgot that Mr. Crepsley was once young and had to go through what I had to.

"But that is neither here nor there. We have work to do and we cannot afford to waste time. Come, Sarah Lovell," He said taking my small hand into his large one. "We have much to do before you can assume your rightful place as my assistant."

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"First of all," He said with a sly smile. " We have to _kill you_!"

* * *

><p><strong>This what Sarah's new eyes look like: http: fc09. deviantart .net /fs71/f/2010/196/7/a/ Green_anime_eyes_by_ You will have to get rid of the spaces in order to see it.**

**Will I really don't know what to say besides:**

**Please reveiw!**


	10. Authors Note

I'm not really sorry, because I'm not...I'm not writing this story any more because i don't have the books, and I'm lazy, and I'm not into Darren Shan any more but i still like it. in the last chapter when I spazzed out I'm also not sorry because the girl made fun of me and i cant handle critisim at all so yeah I'm going to be fucking mad. i will continue to write stories on this account, just so you know and it will probably be under Naruto aka anime. that's kind of it, hope you liked what I've written so far...

P.S. i did write chapter ten but it was deleted...not but me but by the computer tech people...fuck them...


End file.
